One Piece: ¡Camino Pirata!
by Dotthi
Summary: La historia no es tal y como nos la cuentan. Los Sombrero de Paja descubriran a alguien que cambiara el trascurso de la historia. Aventurate y sigue a Luffy y su tripulacion por el Grand Line en el Going Merry. Habra nuevos amores, celos, aventuras y mas enemigos en ¡Camino Pirata!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Llegada

El Going Merry se dirigía hacia la ciudad donde habían matado al Rey De los Piratas, Loguetown, una ciudad a la cual asistían cientos de piratas que últimamente iban desapareciendo ante la aparición de la Marina, dirigida por el capitán Smoker. Ussop leía el periódico tranquilamente tomándose el desayuno que Sanji les había preparado, Zoro limpiaba su espada con un trapo sacándola brillo metido en su pasado, Nami terminaba de dibujar el mapa de la isla en la que habían estado anteriormente mientras Sanji comenzaba a recoger las cosas y fregarlas en el fregadero. Sin embargo su capitán, Luffy esperaba con ansias llegar a la isla donde murió su referente, aquel que murió con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ussop: woah, increíble -Nami le miro por encima de su mapa viendo su cara de impresión e ilusión- ¿Con la Marina? -Sanji se giro levemente mientras dejaba de fregar los platos.

-Sanji: ¿Qué balbuceas Narizotas? -dándole otra calada a su cigarro y sentándose enfrente suya.

-Ussop: oh, supongo que no lo sabíais -carraspeo y dejo el periódico a un lado para hablar- ¿Conocéis al Ninja? -Luffy reconoció la palabra ninja y le miro interesado- eso es que no, bueno la llaman así por su rapidez y por su poder -Luffy escucho con mas atención- Es una mujer, no se su edad nadie lo sabe, solo se sabe que posee una katana llamada Chôkuto que controla el elemento rayo y otra llamada Kurama con raros poderes -los ojos de Zoro le miraron fijamente atentos a cualquier cosa- lleva una capa blanca con inscripciones en Japonés en la espalda y viste con ropas de oriente, realmente se dice que es la mujer mas exótica que hay -Sanji le miro con corazones en los ojos.

-Nami: y ¿Qué sucede con ella? -tenia curiosidad por aquella mujer.

-Ussop: oh, pues últimamente ha ayudado a la Marina con unos piratas que resultaron ser la mayoría violadores y asesinos -Luffy grito maravillado- lo que me preocupa es que no la encontremos en Loguetown y mas con esa recompensa en tu cabeza Luffy, ella es una caza recompensas.

-Luffy: sugoi, es increíble -Ussop asintió dándole la razón.

-Nami: mmm bueno chicos, creo que debemos prepararnos -al salir divisaron al norte la gran isla donde Gold D. Roger murió como el gran rey que era de los mares y océanos, como el poderoso hombre que conquisto el Grand Line.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Loguetown, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos plateados fumándose dos puros a la vez en una sauna con el pecho musculoso al aire y pantalones de la Marina. De un momento a otro entro jadeando un marine de su escuadrón con una nueva nueva recompensa. Hastiado y malhumorado por la intervención de su subordinado en momento de paz, observo la recompensa fijándose solo en la recompensa, 30.000.000 berris por un tal Monkey D. Luffy. Tendría que darle algo de pelea si tenia tanto en su cabeza por primera vez, un ruido llamo su atención girando su cabeza levemente para encontrarse en el sofá a aquella hermosa mujer. Con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, respirando acompasadamente veía como le miraba con sus exóticos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Smoker: vaya, dichosos mis ojos… el Ninja en mi despacho -si, la sauna en la que estaba solo era humo que el mismo había creado para relajarse.

-Ninja: cuanto musculo Smoker -su nombre en sus labios le hizo endurecerse de un momento a otro- que recompensa es esta vez.

Vio como se levantaba del sofá contoneándose mientras la capa blanca ondeaba a su alrededor a cada movimiento de caderas, cogió el papel y observo el rostro de Luffy teniendo un buen presentimiento. Alzo su rostro y metió el cartel de Se Busca en la capa para batir sus pestañas e irse en un remolino de pétalos de cerezos. Apareciendo en lo alto de un edificio, en el techo de pie mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, sonrió levemente mientras veía el barco de aquel muchacho a lo lejos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los Sombrero de Paja bajaban del barco en el puerto de Loguetown, ansiosos de explorar la ciudad ante sus ojos. Ussop quiso advertirle a Luffy que tuviera cuidado con los Marines pero ya se había ido corriendo y gritando animado como un desquiciado y un loco. Con una gota por sus nucas se dedicaron a seguir cada uno su camino. Nami fue la primera en irse de tiendas a gastar su preciado y adorado dinero. Al entrar en una tienda observo a una mujer con capa blanca y un largo cabello rosa hasta el suelo discutiendo con el dependiente.

-Ninja: ¡Serás carero, me dijistes que solo eran 20.000 berris nada mas! -el dependiente retrocedió al ver como la joven con un golpe en el mostrados lo destrozaba.

-Dependiente: p-pero señorita son unos guantes de escamas de dragón, son muy caros -temblando ligeramente.

-Ninja: bah, anda y tima a otra pardilla imbécil -se dio la vuelta y Nami observo que su rostro era cubierto por una mascara con forma de zorro blanca y a través de ella se veían dos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Paso por su lado dejando tras de si un tranquilizante olor a cerezos que la hizo suspirar y corriendo al dependiente le miro detenidamente asustándolo.

-Nami: ¿tiene perfumes? -asintió nervioso ante su pregunta- ¿tiene el de cerezas?

-Dependiente: h-hai -se lo dio y ella le pago mientras salía feliz con estrellitas en sus ojos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Zoro se encontraba en aquella tienda de armas presionado por aquel viejo que quería comprarle la espada de su mejor amiga cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y se giro levemente quedándose de piedra. Eran dos mujeres, la primera se parecía para su mala suerte a su mejor amiga lo que lo hizo tensarse y luego la otra lo atraía. Era la mujer mas exótica que jamás habían visto sus ojos, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabellos hasta el suelo de color rosa chicle. Su rostro era tapado por una mascara de zorro blanca y delicada, avanzando a paso seguro se apoyo en el escritorio poniendo nervioso al anciano.

-Ninja: ¿Qué tal mis espadas? -observo divertida como el hombre se sonrojaba y tragaba audiblemente.

-Anciano: etto… bueno vera, su Chôkuto me electrocuto varias veces -causando una divertida risa de ella- y la otra a pesar de acercarme aun sin tocarla me corta, me repele -ella le miraba.

-Ninja: me lo imagino, solo quieren que yo las toque ¿sabe? Todas las espadas tienen alma propia -el anciano fue a por sus espadas dejando sorprendido a Zoro.

-Zoro: alma propia… que estupidez -la chica al escucharlo le miro de soslayo.

-Ninja: mira… niñato, cada espada tiene un poder debido al alma que reside en ella, siendo un espadachín que veo que eres deberías saberlo -cogió sus espadas y el observo una verdadera katana de funda naranja y vendajes amarillos y otra con un símbolo, algo así como un abanico rojo y blanco.

Ambas mujeres se fueron y el decidió coger una espada que resulto maldita mientras el anciano le regalo una totalmente negra. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas se habían quedado grabados en los suyos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	2. Capitulo 2

[Hola a todos los lectores, soy Dotthi. Perdonad que el primer capitulo fuera tan cortito pero no volverá a suceder. Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque si la historia, arigatou]

Capitulo 2

Ussop se encontraba mirando cada una de las gafas que el dependiente le enseñaba, la verdad es que cada una era mejor que la anterior y le fascinaba pero la que llamaron su atención fueron unas que solo había una en todo el East Blue. Maravillado iba a pagarlas cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia el dinero suficiente, por lo que decidió buscar a Nami para que le prestara algo. Aunque no avanzo mucho al escuchar como el dependiente le vendía las lentes a una niña de cabellos rubios con apariencia de mimada. Enfadado decidió comprarle las lentes a la niña, a fin y al cabo era una niña caprichosa que quería algo a cambio.

-Ussop: oye niña espera -la niña le miro como quien mira a un bicho- te compro los lentes.

-Niña: claro que no idiota, es un regalo para mi papi -orgullosa comenzó a caminar dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

-Ussop: "maldita niña" vamos niña te daré lo que quieras ¿Qué me dices? -su paciencia se iba agotando cuanto mas tiempo pasaba con aquella chiquilla.

-Carol: idiota mi nombre es Carol y si no te largas gritare -al darse la vuelta vio a su padre mirando a Ussop con mala cara- ¡Papiiii!

-Ussop: p-pero oye yo los vi antes… -sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su espalda ante la mirada de aquel hombre.

-Carol: papi, papi toma te he comprado un regalo -el hombre se derritió ante su hija y se agacho a su altura a abrazarla.

-Daddy: gracias hija, eres tan hermosa como tu madre pero… ¿Quién es ese narizotas? -le pregunto con un ligero gruñido.

-Carol: oh -miro a Ussop y sonrió de medio lado mientras al muchacho le recorría otro escalofrió- es un ladrón que ha querido robarme tu regalo.

Se acabo, Ussop ante la mirada de aquel hombre pensó que estaba mas que muerto, que su vida se acabaría siendo un cobarde sin ver a sus amigos por ultima vez.

-Voz femenina: are are, mira que saliste mentirosilla nee Carol -tanto Ussop como padre e hija miraron a la mujer en cuestión que dijo aquellas palabras.

Ussop pensó que estaba en un sueño o algo así, era como una ninfa salida de un cuento de hadas. Daddy frunció el ceño por como había llamado a su hija y Carol solo agacho la mirada avergonzada.

-Daddy: no me gusta que llames así a mi hija, y me importa bien poco quien seas -la mujer sonrió de medio lado bajo la mascara.

-Carol: no papi ella tiene razón -miro a la mujer que vestía con una capa blanca y esas ropas tan orientales- yo solamente quería darte un regalo aunque si eso fuese quitarle a el las lentes.

-Voz femenina: oh vamos pequeña seguro que este muchacho te perdonara si se lo devuelves además yo opino que tu papi se merece un regalo mucho mejor -su voz suave tranquilizo y avergonzó aun mas a la niña.

-Daddy: se los devolveré si aciertas a darle a aquel blanco -señalo con su dedo a mas de quinientos metros, en lo alto de un edificio a una ballena.

-Nami: ¡Ussop! -corrió a su lado mirando de reojo a la mujer y a los otros dos- ¿Qué haces?

-Ussop: ¡Lo hare! -cogió su tirachinas y se relajo en totalidad para dejar su mente en blanco, sintiendo de donde provenía el viento, a que lado se mecía la figura y cerrando los ojos tiro la bola con fuerza.

-Carol: oh Kami, ha fallado -estaba realmente triste, se arrepentía de haber provocado este revuelo.

-Daddy: no Carol… -sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión- le dio al blanco -todos miraron que arriba de la ballena había una corona y había dando junto donde estaba la joya dibujada- se nota que eres hijo de Yassop.

-Ussop: ¿conoce a mi padre? -la impresión en sus ojos no tardo en aparecer.

-Daddy: así es, me enfrente a el en un duelo y perdí, era uno de los piratas de Shanks, el pelirrojo -recordando aquel fantástico duelo.

-Ussop: tsk yo… yo… seré el mejor guerrero de mar de todo el Grand Line -puso su puño en el corazón haciendo esa promesa sin notar que cierta mujer se había ido hace rato pero a su vez había escuchado la promesa.

-Daddy: muy bien muchacho pues entonces esto -le lanzo las lentes- es tuyo, yo solo necesito que Carol este conmigo.

Y así, Ussop realizo aquella promesa prometiéndose que nunca mas seria débil ni cobarde, que no seria una carga para sus compañeros.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sanji se había fijado bastante bien en una bella mujer la cual era ni mas ni menos que Alvida una aliada de Buggy el Payaso, el cual estaba buscando a Luffy de echo ya habían trazado un plan para matarlo por haberle puesto en ridículo. Sin embargo por un instante la perdió de vista y pero la diviso nuevamente y la volteo sin delicadeza encontrándose con otra mujer, mas fea. Decepcionado, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer bastante bonita pero… rara.

-Sanji: oh mi bella dama -cogiéndola la mano- el amor ha llamado a mi puerta con forma de ángel dime ¿Cuál es tu hermoso y angelical nombre?

-Carmen: Carmen y… -le golpea la cabeza con una sartén- te reto a un duelo de cocina en el puerto olé.

-Sanji: uh ¿duelo de cocina? -la observa mientras se la llevan aquellos dos frikis y se encoje de hombros.

Caminando se adentra en el puerto donde identifica a un pez tan raro y exótico, el atún elefante, el cual será el premio para el ganador del concurso de cocina. Interesado en el premio Sanji acepta participar y allí se encuentra con Nami y Ussop que le animan para ganar.

-Primer juez: Atención participantes, nosotros cuatro somos Hikaru, Ayato, Sakumo y Haruno -ante ellos había tres hombres en una mesa con aquella mujer que tanto Nami como Ussop habían visto antes- seremos sus jueces y ahora sin mas dilación que comience la competición.

(Pienso que escribir todo lo que sucedió durante la competición en si no tiene sentido, por lo que llego a cuando Carmen y Sanji compiten)

-Locutor: a mi derecha, el cocinero Sanji les ha preparado una exquisita sopa de tomate con lo que me parece que es ramen de pollo -los ojos jade que durante la competición estaban cerrados por el aburrimiento se abrieron para ver fijamente al cocinero y dejarle completamente nervioso- y a mi izquierda Carmen ha preparado un fabuloso estofado de carne con dangos.

Todos degustaban sus platos pero se impresionaron cuando la pelirosa se comenzó a comer ella sola con avidez el ramen y la sopa. Les dejo lo mínimo para que lo probaran e impresionados aplaudieron al rubio.

-Haruno: Sanji ¿no? -el cocinero asintió- si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver me cocinaras estos platos -y sin nada mas se marcho dejando a todos impresionados.

Carmen afligida sabia que aun no era rival para Sanji y decidió dejar el campeonato dejando así a Sanji como vencedor a lo que pudo llevarse el atún elefante del North Blue.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras en la plaza donde se llevo a cabo la ejecución del Rey de los Piratas Gold D. Roger, se encontraban Luffy y Zoro mirando aquella plataforma en la que ejecutaron al orgulloso rey. Luffy entusiasmado corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y se subió aun con las reprimendas de algunos soldados de la Marina y contemplo lo que vio el Rey antes de morir con una sonrisa. Lo que paso a continuación fue sorprendente, Buggy, el payaso había aparecido a sus espaldas y había atrapado a Luffy en la plataforma dejándolo totalmente vulnerable.

-Luffy: oye ¿Qué haces? Suéltame -debajo de entre la multitud que se aglomero apareció Alvida y la tripulación de Buggy.

-Buggy: ¿Qué que hago? Jajajaja voy a ejecutarte tal y como hicieron con el Rey de los Piratas -en ese momento llegaron los demás tripulantes de Luffy que miraron horrorizados la escena.

-Zoro: ¡Luffy! -desesperado busco la mirada de su capitán que sonreía como si no supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Luffy: Lo siento chicos, voy a morir -y sonrió dejando a cierto almirante totalmente de piedra, recordando el día que ejecutaron a Gold D. Roger.

Los piratas de Buggy gritaron de jubilo y alegría mas sin embargo, en lo alto de una de las casas, en el techo se encontraba sentada aquella mujer de cabellos rosas y mascara de zorro con la mirada totalmente seria. Ese payaso había cometido un mayor error el peor de su vida, pues aquel pirata con Sombrero de Paja, seria mas adelante su recompensa, SUYA. Y nadie nunca le tocaba lo que es suyo y saldría ileso así que decidió intervenir. Con elegancia y gracia propia de un zorro, salto del edificio a la gran plaza para caer con gracia sobre sus pies a unos metros de la plataforma sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Nami: es aquella chica… -mirando la capa blanca donde había una inscripción en rojo con letras orientales.

-Zoro: la de las espadas… -mirando con detenimiento como el aire movía con delicadeza aquellos cabellos de un exótico color rosa chicle.

-Sanji: es la belleza del concurso… Mellorie, Mellorie -los corazones en sus ojos no tardaron en aparecer.

-Alvida: oh mierda, ¡Buggy márchate de ahí ya! -el payaso la miro como si estuviera loca mientras el capitán de la marina sonreía de medio lado.

-Smoker: *Parece que sabe quien es y como es… interesante*

-Buggy: ¿Se te fue la cabeza mujer? Esa mujer no podrá hacerme ningún rasguño -la mujer de cabellos rosas simplemente se dedico a mirarle como pensando en las opciones que tenia.

-Ninja: no estés tan seguro Payaso -a Buggy le salió una vena en la frente y su cara se torno roja de la ira. Fue a contestarle cuando vio como movía sus manos haciendo señas- Mono, Tigre, Águila… ¡Jutsu Eléctrico: Rayo!

Un gran rayo azul atravesó los cielos y dio de lleno a la plataforma destruyéndola a su paso y levantando una enorme columna de humo. Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando y vieron como Luffy salía ileso para recoger su Sombrero de Paja y sonreía abiertamente a aquella mujer mas sin embargo entre los escombros vislumbraron a Buggy totalmente electrocutado pero no estaba muerto.

-Luffy: vaya que fuerte eres impresionante, gracias por salvar- se vio interrumpido por la voz de ella.

-Ninja: te equivocas Pirata. No te he salvado, ni mucho menos. Solamente le e dado un escarmiento por atreverse a tocar mi presa -se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda- soy la mejor cazarecompensas y tu eres mi presa, no dejare que nadie excepto yo te atrape y mucho menos te mate, de eso me encargo yo -le miro de reojo para sorprenderse al verle sonreír como un niño pequeño lleno de felicidad.

-Luffy: entonces no dejare que nadie mas me atrape excepto tu -la chica soltó una risilla suave y desapareció dejando a todos anonadados pues habían presenciado uno de los muchos ataques que esa chica haría por salvar a su capitán.

La marina movilizo sus tropas logrando atrapar a todos los acompañantes de Buggy además de a este y Luffy se enfrento a Smoker pero apareció alguien que el capitán de la Marina no se esperaría, Monkey D. Dragón, el revolucionario y se lo impidió con una gran ventisca. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente a Luffy para escapar con sus amigos en el Going Merry al Grand Line. Cuando lograron escapar el capitán Smoker se encontraba en su despacho hablando con el Ninja que se había quitado la mascara de zorro dejando a la vista su hermoso rostro, de finas y delicadas facciones, con unos enormes ojos con largas pestañas del mismo color de su cabello y sus ojos verdes jades como dos piedras de esmeraldas. Sus labios eran finos pero carnosos de un color rojo natural y su piel blanquecina como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Smoker: iré a buscar a ese mocoso de pacotilla tsk ¿Por qué el Revolucionario me lo impidió? Maldito… -sentía rabia por no haber podido derrotar a aquel simplón pirata con Sombrero de Paja por culpa de Dragón, el Revolucionario.

-Ninja: vaya que eres exagerado, sino lo hacia el, que no se por que lo habría echo yo, el es mi presa y de nadie mas Smoker -con un suspiro se encamino a la salida pero cuando cogió el pomo se paro y le miro de reojo- les seguiré a donde vayan, no dejare que ningún secundon le toque un solo cabello así que… Hasta otra capitán Smoker -abrió la puerta y salió cerrando detrás de si con suavidad.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

[Aviso: Perdonad que no escriba sobre la aventura del Dragón legendario pero pienso que tanto como Luffy como su Tripulación fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a esos inútiles de la marina y afrontar la situación por lo que Sakura no debería meterse ni interferir sin embargo de ahora en adelante si lo hare. La misión de la princesa Vivi será primordial y… woah lo siento no habrá spoilers]

Whiskey Peak

La tripulación de Luffy junto con este al pasar aquella enorme montaña y "curar" a la gran ballena, se dirigieron a Whiskey Peak, la Isla de los Cactus junto a Miss Wednesday y Mr. 9. Luffy confió en ellos pues no les veía malas personas pero en cuanto llegaron a aquella isla que los recibió con los brazos abiertos poniendo alerta a Zoro, se marcharon para informar a Mr. 0, su jefe. Temían que les matara por lo que informaron inmediatamente mientras Igaram y Mr. Monday disfrazados les emborrachaban para matarles.

Lo que no se esperaban era que Zoro no fuera tan idiota como para emborracharse y a todos los cazarecompensas los matara uno a uno aunque en el ultimo momento aparecieron Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine para capturar a Miss Wednesday quien para sorpresa de Zoro, era una princesa nada mas y nada menos. Zoro observo como ese tal Mr. 5 lanzaba un ¿moco? Y explotaba dejando al tal Mr. 9 muerto, a la fortachona la mato de un solo golpe y a Igaram le dejaba en el suelo completamente malherido mientras Vivi se iba montada en un pájaro que corría a una velocidad increíble.

Aunque no sirvió de mucho pues le dieron alcance pero para su sorpresa apareció Zoro pues Nami había llegado momentos antes y había echo un trato con aquel hombre por dinero para su protección. El hombre le lanzo un moco como había echo con el otro pero Zoro a tiempo lo partió por la mitad evitando que les explotara a ellos.

-Zoro: ¡Joder! He partido un moco por la mitad -soltando un suspiro y sonriendo de medio lado con arrogancia- princesita hemos llegado a un trato con tu amigo por tu protección, bueno mas bien lo hizo Nami…

-Luffy: ¡Zoro! -callo del cielo hasta caer de cara en el suelo a su lado- Nami me ha informado de la situación… Hola Vivi -sonriendo alegremente.

-Mr. 5: tsk, acabaremos con estos piratas -cuando Luffy le lanzo un puñetazo hizo que explotara y el cuerpo del pirata saliera inconsciente- hmp, será fácil y ahora que le veo bien me quedare con su recompensa -la chica de detrás suya comenzó a reír como una completa idiota.

Zoro se encontraba mirándole con los dientes apretados y Vivi intentaba despertar a Luffy pero era en vano. De pronto el cazarecompensas vio como detrás de la rubia caía elegantemente y sin hacer ruido vestida con un traje oriental de pantalones holgados de color crema, un ahora de color verde oscuro del mismo modo con sus dos katanas (cada una a cada lado de su cintura) con el pelo suelto bailando al compas del viento y brillando a la luz de la luna. Calzaba una chanclas con alzas (como Gintaro en Gingitsune) y sus ojos verdes brillaban con cierta diversión y malicia.

Le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y se acerco a la chica con suavidad mientras la tapaba la boca y sin que la diera tiempo a gritar la golpeo en el trapecio provocándola la inconsciencia y con suavidad la coloco en el suelo sin hacer ningún ruido para alertar al otro tipo. A una velocidad increíble se coloco enfrente del enemigo clavándole una especie de ¿cuchillo? En el hombro derecho haciendo que el hombre soltara un aullido de dolor, lo saco de golpe y el hombre cayo hacia adelante en el suelo.

Se volvió hacia Luffy y camino hacia el mientras sus ropas se movían al compas de los vientos causándole la mayor de las vistas y la mas hermosa estremeciéndolo. Se agacho a su lado y con su mano derecha la coloco en su mejilla mientras un resplandor verde salía de esta y curaba por completo a su capitán. La hermosa mujer se levanto una vez acabo y los miro a la chica y a el.

-Ninja: como ya dije, *Nadie toca a mi presa y yo decidiré cuando cazarle* mientras tanto estará a salvo esos idiotas solo están desmayados así que huir rápido -desapareciendo delante de ellos en un remolino de cerezos.

El tiempo paso rápidamente e Igaram se subía a un barco emprendiendo rumbo contrario para equivocar al enemigo pero no llego muy lejos cuando una mujer vestida de blanco bastante hermosa hacia explotar su embarcación causando que Vivi gritara de rabia y dolor. Corrieron a prisa al mismo tiempo que Sanji y Ussop despertaban para zarpar con ellos además de que allí les esperaba Karoo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Little Garden

Habían llegado a aquella extraña isla que tenia algo que no encajaba pero como siempre Luffy salió a por comida solo que esta vez acompañado por Vivi y Karoo. Zoro por su parte sabia que algo no cuadraba, que alguien los vigilaba desde hacia rato pero se decanto por pelear contra Sanji y apostar por quien traería mas comida al barco dejando así solos a Nami y a Ussop que refunfuñaban pues aquella isla no era de fiar.

A los pocos minutos un gran gigante con una enorme hacha y escudo apareció enfrente del barco atemorizando totalmente a Nami y a Ussop.

-Brogy: vaya, oye no tendréis algo de alcohol ¿verdad? -los dos piratas se sobresaltaron por su gran voz y cuando gruño audiblemente asustándolos pues le había mordido un dinosaurio en el culo y lo mato con un simple hachazo estos se tiraron al suelo haciéndose los muertos mientras el gigante contrariado se los llevo a su base para ver si estaban bien.

Zoro por su parte se había encontrado con un dinosaurio, un T-rex y lo había matado, seguro que era mas grande que el del cocinero pero se detuvo nuevamente y esta vez se puso en guardia para ver en una de las ramas de los arboles a aquella mujer pero esta vez sin mascara, dejando ver su hermoso rostro como si los mismísimos dioses la hubieran creado. Sus ojos esmeraldas tan fríos y vacíos le miraban fijamente.

-Zoro: ¿vienes a matarnos? -cogió la empuñadura de su espada blanca a la espera de un movimiento pero se sorprendió cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara sosteniendole el mango para que no la sacara.

-Sakura: no, no a vosotros pero si os diré una cosa… tened cuidado y estar atentos -volvio a desaparecer como siempre en un remolino de pétalos de cerezo dejando tras de si un perfume a cerezos.

Zoro en seguida recobro la compostura y siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con Sanji con el cual discutió nuevamente por ver cual de las dos presas que cazaron era la mas grande. Luffy y Vivi se habían encontrado sin embargo con el otro gigante, Dory quien pasadas las horas se levanto y comenzó a luchar contra Brogy para la sorpresa de Ussop quien se quedo a ver la lucha y la de Luffy que hizo lo mismo sin embargo Nami y Vivi se marcharon sin estar atentas causando que las raptaran. Al final pudieron raptar a Zoro utilizando la figura ilusoria de Nami. Sanji por su parte estaba en el barco esperando a sus compañeros.

Brogy contento por luchar contra su compañero Dory le dio parte del alcohol que Nami y Ussop le dieron pero lo que no sabían era que alguien puso en esos barriles esplosivos que explotaron en el estomago de Dory dañado al gigante a la hora de bebérselo. Luffy confuso intento impedirle luchar lo que hizo que el gigante le metiera parte del cuerpo debajo de una piedra.

Por fin ocurrio lo inevitable, el gigante Dory cayo vencido y Brogy quedo ganador llorando de alegria pero no por mucho por que llego un hombre llamado Mr. 3 para apresarlo en cera que al endurecerse quedo tan duro que era irrompible. Mientras con Luffy, intentaba salir de aquella montaña cuando vio a Mr. 5 y a Miss. Valentine que le miraban burlones.

-Mr. 5: parece que los explosivos si funcionaron no… -tiro delante suya a Ussop que estaba totalmente dañado.

-Luffy: ¡Ussop! -el muchacho estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-Mss. Valentine: jajaja, ese estúpido pensó que podía con nosotros -aquella mujer si que era irritable.

Mr. 5 comenzó a ensañarse con Luffy haciéndolo explotar una y otra y otra vez sin descanso lo que provoco la ira de cierta pelirosa que descendió detrás de la muchacha rubia y con su Chôkuto la partió por la mitad dejando a Mr. 5 incrédulo. Aquello pareció sacado de una historia de terror, la sangre se esparcía por todas partes.

-Mr. 5: valiente zorra pagaras por matarla -saco su pistola explosiva y disparo dando en el blanco a lo que sonrió con sorna.

-Sakura: ¿eso es todo? -salió de entre el humo a una velocidad increíble y con Kurama le atravesó el corazón haciendo que la espada se llenara de sangre.

Luffy no creía lo que veía, aquella chica era increíble, cuando saco su espada parecía que esta absorbía la sangre de ese tipo brillando levemente y volviendo a la normalidad para guardarla en su funda con suavidad. El tipo cayo con un ruido soro al suelo y ella se dirigió hacia Luffy que la miraba aun sin creer lo que vio. La chica se agacho y agarrando aquella enorme roca la levanto lo suficiente para que saliera y la dejara caer nuevamente.

-Luffy: vaya gracias etto… -no sabia su nombre pero quería saberlo.

-Sakura: llámame Sakura Monkey D. Luffy pero una cosa… no te estoy ayudando simplemente salvo mi recompensa futura -desapareciendo en ese remolino de cerezos.

Mientras con Mr. 3 había dejado una especie de maquina echa con cera y velas que giraban para convertir a Nami, a Vivi y a Zoro en estatuas de cera. En ese momento llego Luffy pero no pudo hacer mucho porque aquella niña que iba con Mr. 3 le pinto algo y no se movía, solo tomaba el té. Ussop no lo creía pero mientras que ese tipo le contaba a Brogy lo que hizo y este lloraba de rabia y dolor, volvió aquella mujer. Pero esta vez no se la vio, solamente Lo envolvió todo una llamarada de fuego que deshizo la cera y lleno el lugar de llamas furiosas de las cuales salieron Zoro, Nami y Vivi. Zoro le dio una paliza a Mr. 3 que logro salir huyendo pero a la niña sin embargo no, y cayo. Sanji ya estaba harto de esperar y se interno en el bosque en una casa extraña donde mato a dos tipos raros y hablo con Mr. 0 sin ningún temor.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Isla Drum

Luffy esta en la cubierta del barco, junto a el se encontraba Ussop que le hablaba y le hablaba pero no se daba cuenta de que Luffy no le escuchaba, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, para ser específicos en el momento en que aquella mujer que mato a los dos idiotas raros y le confió su nombre. A su otro lado se encontraba Zoro que le miraba fijamente sabiendo que algo le perturbaba a su capitán. Nami estaba realizando un mapa de la isla de los gigantes y Sanji cocinando por lo que ni cuenta se dieron así que decidió preguntarle el mismo que le sucedía.

-Zoro: Luffy -el chico salió de sus pensamientos y miro al ex-cazarecompensas con una sonrisa- desde hace rato Ussop te ha estado dando la vara y no le hacias ni caso -el de nariz larga iba a replicarle a Luffy pero se callo y decidió escuchar por primera vez- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Para empezar Luffy se había visto descubierto por lo que se puso un poco nervioso pero le miro y su semblante cambio a uno pensativo y raramente… serio.

-Luffy: en la isla de los gigantes, justo antes de yo salvaros estaba atrapado debajo de una roca que nadie salvo los gigantes podrían levantar -todos ahora estaban en cubierta escuchando a su capitán- el tipo de las bombas y la tía rara aparecieron con Ussop inconsciente y malherido -el mencionado miro hacia otro lado avergonzado pues le daba vergüenza ser tan débil -entonces ese hombre empezó a explotarme mientras esa tipa se reía y en menos de un segundo la había partido por la mitad con su espada, parecía sacado de una historia de terror toda la sangre salpicando… -Sanji miraba perplejo a su capitán y Nami temblaba ligeramente- el hombre explosivo la disparo dando en el blanco y creí por un segundo que ella había muerto pero me equivoque. Salió disparada hacia ese tipo y le atravesó el corazón para despues levantar la roca de donde estaba como si fuera una ligera pluma y nos curo solamente tocándonos con sus manos además me dijo su nombre…

Zoro miraba atento a Luffy esperando con ansias aunque sin darlo a demostrar el nombre de la mujer, se sorprendió así mismo pues nunca le había interesado ninguna mujer hasta ahora. Nami y Ussop esperaban curiosos por saber el nombre de la mejor cazarecompensas y Sanji esperaba tranquilamente a que dijera el nombre de esa bella dama.

-Luffy: me dijo que se llamaba Sakura -en ese momento todos pensaron que aquel nombre la venia pal pelo pues era hermosa y parecía delicada como un árbol de Sakura pero era fuerte como tal, era pura y deslumbrante pero sin embargo era como si no tuviera sentimientos.

A los pocos minutos vislumbraron a un hombre extraño parado encima del agua que despues salió detrás de el un barco acuático del cual salió un hombre rarísimo que quiso comerse a Luffy literalmente pero este no lo permitió y salió volando. El barco zarpo inmediatamente hacia aquel hombre y el Going Merry continuo su viaje hasta la isla Drum, una isla donde siempre es invierno y nieva. Nami había comenzado a ponerse enferma y estaba en muy mal estado por lo que requería de un medico urgentemente.

Los de aquella isla no les vieron con buenas caras pero decidieron aceptarlos y así fue como les conto lo que sucedió en aquella isla.

-Dalton: … y eso fue lo que Wapol nos hizo a todos nosotros -Luffy, Sanji, Ussop, Vivi y Zoro miraban con el ceño fruncido a Dalton, lo que les conto era una barbaridad.

-Luffy: ese hombre es un desgraciado -por primera vez todos estaban de acuerdo con Luffy.

-Vivi: es un hombre rastrero, mira que hacerle eso a su reino -el gran hombre la miro estudiándola pues la conocía de algún lado aunque no sabia de donde.

-Sanji: bueno nos iremos ya a buscar a esa vieja bruja para Nami-san -Luffy asintió y Sanji junto a Zoro le colocaron a la mujer en su espalda bien amarrada para ir mas rápido mientras Vivi y Ussop se quedaban allí.

El camino era duro y encima había comenzado una dura tormenta de nieve por lo tanto hacia mas y mas frio. A lo lejos vislumbraron una sombra veloz que venia hacia ellos y cuando estuvo a su lado y paro vieron a una señora mayor, que supusieron que era la bruja, montada en un trineo que llevaba un reno de extraña pero exótica nariz azul.

-Zoro: vieja ayúdanos con nuestra amiga -la mujer chasqueo la lengua y le miro con mala cara.

-Kureha: no -negándose mientras bebía de una botella verde miro a aquel muchacho de cabellos verdes pero un extraño sonido la alerto y miro a su derecha para ver a un gran sapo un poco mas grande de su tamaño con armadura en su estomago y brazos- ¿Kentaro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Si antes los Sombreros de paja estaban sorprendidos de aquel reno ahora estaban entre asustados y sorprendidos por aquel animal y para rematar la bruja lo hablaba como si le fuese a contestar.

-Kentaro: ya ha pasado bruja… te necesita ahora -la voz entre grave y la mirada del anfibio remato a los piratas que retrocedieron instintivamente.

-Kureha: joder, subid estúpidos mi maestra necesita mi ayuda ¡Ahora! -todos subieron a aquel trineo y a una gran velocidad emprendieron su camino de regreso al castillo donde la bruja se encontraba conviviendo con el reno. En la misma entrada de aquel enorme castillo se encontraba arrodillada y con las manos apoyadas en la nieve aquella mujer que varias veces los había ayudado.

Su cabeza se encontraba agachada mirando al suelo y se notaba que respiraba agitadamente. Kureha se bajo del trineo lentamente y despacio se acerco solamente unos pasos hasta que la mujer levanto la cabeza pero miraba adentro del castillo, dándoles la espalda. Aquel sapo que antes había hablado no estaba, se había ido en una nube de humo blanco.

-Kureha: ¿maestra…? tu no eres ella, mírame para ver a quien tengo delante -escucharon como una risa lenta y algo ronca proveniente de la mujer.

Zoro se bajo por instinto del trineo y se planto al lado de Chopper que miraba extrañado a aquella mujer arrodillada en la nieve. De poco a poco el cabello antes rosa chicle de la joven se convirtió en el color de la arena con algunas mechas azules eléctricas. La mujer se levanto tambaleante y lentamente se giro para mirarles y sorprenderlos mas de lo que estaban aparte de asustar a algunos.

Sus ojos ahora eran de un color arena oscuro con una pupila de cuatro puntas amarilla verdoso y su piel estaba repleta de tatuajes enzarzados entre si de un azul eléctrico. De repente de su espalda se dejo ver una especie de cola color arena larga y peluda con tonos azulados de igual modo agitándola de un lado hacia otro, divertidamente.

-Kureha: así que eras tu… ¿Por qué ahora? -la otra mujer simplemente le sonrió de medio lado y rio entre dientes- deja de reírte "Shukaku" te he hecho una pregunta.

-"Shukaku": porque se me antoja, recuerda que vivimos la mayoría en su mismo cuerpo ningen -dirigió sus miradas a los demás- vosotros sois ahora su preocupación… ningen estorbosos, traidores, no entiendo porque os ayuda pero a mi me da lo mismo, no es mi problema -les miro como si quisiera matarlos y desapareció en un remolino de arena.

La bruja dio un suspiro y los guio adentro del castillo para empezar a curar a Nami. Mientras ellos pensaban en que había sucedido, porque la mujer cambio de repente y que quiso decir con todo eso de "vivimos en su cuerpo". Todo era muy extraño pero sentían curiosidad a su vez de saber que la sucedía. Luffy se sorprendió de que Chopper, el reno hablara con tranquilidad y tuviera incluso poderes.

-Zoro: bruja -la mujer le miro sentada en la mesa y con la botella en mano- ¿Qué fue aquello de afuera?

-Chopper: es verdad Kureha, ¿Quién era? -el reno miraba a quien había sido su maestra.

-Kureha: la mujer que vistes al principio de cabellos rosas fue mi maestra en medicina -todos la miraban mientras en la cama reposaba Nami- si, es la mejor de todos los médicos o doctores, de hecho no necesita nada salvo sus manos para curar -sonrió levemente- me entreno bien y de echo la tengo mucho aprecio. Es la mejor persona que he conocido, tiene un corazón noble aunque según ella no tenga sentimientos -abrieron los ojos a mas no poder- pero si los tiene porque sino tuviera sentimientos no me hubiese protegido de cuando me atacaron unos hombres en mi juventud -la mayoría se preguntaba cuantos años tendría aquella mujer- es una gran persona pero tiene un defecto… en su interior, conviven ocho demonios -la cara de todos era un poema- no los conocí nunca pero si me hablo de ellos y el que hoy se revelo fue el de una cola, Shukaku el dios del Desierto. Conocido por su odio a los humanos o como los llama ningens.

-Chopper: era… un demonio -la bruja le miro y asintió mientras bebía tranquilamente.

-Luffy: increíble -entonces ella frunció el ceño.

-Kureha: te equivocas niñato -le tiro la botella a la cabeza pero la esquivo haciendo que chocara contra la pared de detrás- no sabes lo que es tener en el interior de tu cuerpo ocho demonios con ansias de pelar, de matar y que en cualquier momento en cuanto te descuides lo suficiente uno de ellos salga.

El silencio reino en la sala pero se interrumpió por el grito de Wapol reclamando su castillo junto a dos aliados su yos y en menos de diez minutos estaban derrotados y en ese momento llegaban subiendo Vivi y Ussop junto a un Dalton herido en el hombro y estomago por una flecha. La bruja los curo mientras sabia lo que pasaría… su alumno Chopper se iría de su lado con aquellos piratas a ver mundo y así fue no sin antes mostrarle lo que su amigo el doctor hizo por el, crear arboles de Sakura o mas bien teñir la nieve que caía de rosa como si lo que cayeran fueran pétalos de cerezo.

Se marcharon de aquella isla y se pusieron rumbo a la Isla Sandy.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ciudad Nanohana (Isla Sandy)

Llegaron a aquella ciudad donde había un montón de gente los cuales podrían de alguna manera descubrir a la princesa Vivi. Así que antes de que Nami les dijera nada se vio un camino de polvo que había dejado Luffy al salir corriendo pues tenia mucha hambre.

-Nami: será idiota -mas enojada no podía estar mientras que Zoro negaba con la cabeza-Sanji, Chopper ir a por ropa mas adecuada para el desierto y comida para el viaje- asintieron y ellos mientras esperaron allí.

-Ussop: ¿Luffy estará bien? -todos le miraron confundidos- es que por lo que me contasteis sobre esa mujer… podría hacerle algo o incluso matarlo.

-Zoro: no lo hará -no dejaría que ese narizotas dijera eso, había visto como ella lo salvaba varias veces cuando podría haberlo matado sin mas.

-Nami: ¿Qué quieres decir? -ahora era ella la que estaba sorprendida pues defendía a una tipa que no solo era peligrosa sino que era prácticamente un monstruo según su opinión.

-Zoro: simple, se arriesgo varias veces a salvarlo cuando pudo dejarle morir o incluso matarle pero no lo hizo le ayudo y le curo -la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Por otro lado Chopper se había marchado en busca de sombra pues el no soportaba tanto calor pero sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido dentro de un camión que lo transporto a otro lugar y tuvo que hacerse incluso el muerto para despues huir sin que nadie se diera cuenta y volver con sus compañeros. Al poco tiempo llego Sanji con ropas e incluso un perfuma para Vivi y Nami lo que provoco mareos en el pobre reno pues su nariz era demasiado sensible.

Por otro lado algo lejos de allí se encontraba en medio de un desierto algo alejado de la ciudad Luffy que por su mal sentido de la orientación acabo allí. Sudoroso y con hambre y sed camino por todo el desierto hasta que paro en seco para encontrarse delante suya, sentada a la sombra de una gran roca la mujer que tanto misterio y secretos guardaba pero que poco a poco iban siendo descubiertos. Ya no tenia el cabello color arena sino el que siempre le vio, rosa chicle brillante y sedoso y sus ojos estaban cerrados además de no tener aquella cola. Era ella simplemente.

-Luffy: ¿Sakura? …

(CONTINUARÁ)


	5. Capitulo 5

(CONTINUACIÓN)

Capitulo 5

-Luffy: ¿Sakura? -el chico cauteloso avanzo un paso y en ese mismo instante ella abrió sus ojos revelando algo que le causo preocupación. Aquellos hermosos ojos expresaban tristeza y cansancio.

-Sakura: ¿Cómo te va, Luffy? -el chico se rasco nervioso la nuca y sonrió mostrándole los dientes a lo que ella solo cerro sus ojos para no verlo. Se parecía demasiado a el y era dificilísimo no verle sin ver a uno de sus amores.

-Luffy: je, je, je, je yo he venido con mi tripulación y como tenia hambre me fui pero… me he perdido -le declaro avergonzado el muchacho al ser descubierto de aquella manera. No la tenia miedo cosa que a ella le gustaba, el se sentía cómodo.

-Sakura: ya veo -se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas orientales y se acerco a el- te llevare de vuelta a la ciudad y te invito a comer ¿tienes hambre o me equivoco? -el rugido del estomago del muchacho la hizo sonreír levemente- vamos anda…

Caminaron por el desierto por unos minutos y vislumbraron la ciudad a lo que Luffy grito entusiasmado y en cuanto lo hizo ella sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, se parecía mas de lo que pensaba y eso era demasiado. Al llegar Luffy se impulso con sus brazos de goma y sin el saberlo empujo fuertemente a Smoker, el capitán de la marina, contra Ace haciendo que ambos atravesaran las paredes de varias casas.

La muchacha se adentro en el bar y vio el boquete realizado por Smoker y Ace para despues suspirar y sentarse junto a Luffy quien había pedido mucha comida lo que la asusto pues en ese aspecto también se parecía a el. Mientras el del restaurante les sirvió de comer, Ace se levanto de los escombros y decidido a darle una lección al estúpido que lo hizo atravesar muros se sorprendió al encontrarse con Luffy y junto a el una joven sumamente hermosa y exótica. Estuvo por hablarle al que consideraba un hermano pero Smoker le empujo contra el suelo nuevamente.

-Smoker: ¡Tu! -Luffy le miraba mientras devoraba todo como si fuera un pavo pero a la vez iba recordando quien era aquel tipo haciéndolo sudar frio. El capitán le miraba exasperado y en un segundo miro a su acompañante sorprendiéndolo un poco pero se sorprendió mas cuando el la cogió en brazos como un costal de patatas tomándola por sorpresa y salía corriendo.

Los amigos y tripulación de Luffy al verle correr con la mismísima Marina detrás echaron a correr al barco como alma que lleva al diablo y justo cuando los iban a pillar apareció Ace. Luffy no cabía de su asombro y felicidad por lo que hizo caso a su hermano y se fue al barco a esperarle. Estiro sus brazos y llego al barco donde su tripulación entera retrocedió al ver a quien cargaba menos Zoro que la miraba fijamente.

-Sakura: Luffy… bájame ¡Ya! -rápidamente la soltó haciendo que ella cayera de culo al suelo e hiciera una mueca de molestia a lo que la mayoría tembló pensando que su capitán era estúpido.

-Luffy: lo siento je, je, je pero la Marina… -Sakura le callo con la mirada.

-Sakura: esos idiotas no hubieran echo nada por que yo estaba allí tonto además ¿para que me traes a tu barco? No soy de tu tripulación -Luffy endureció el gesto.

-Luffy: tienes razón no lo eres… pero quiero tener a la mejor tripulación y tu estarás en ella así que te parece un trato -la chica le miraba con una ceja alzada- tu te unirás a mi tripulación y cuando yo sea el Rey de los Piratas y encuentre el One Piece tendrás mi recompensa.

Todos le miraban boquiabiertos menos Zoro, su capitán según la mayoría pensaban que era un idiota pero Zoro pensaba que por una vez no tenia nada de tonto.

-Sakura: así que tu recompensa… (en realidad no creo que pudiera matarte pero si te ayudare a cumplir tus sueños al igual que los de los demás) no, te hago una propuesta mejor… seré tu nakama y tripulante ¿Qué me dices?

A todos les había sorprendido, Luffy en cambio sonrió de oreja a oreja demostrando a Sakura una vez mas su parecido con aquel pariente y asintió fervientemente.

-Luffy: trato hecho y ahora a esperar al idiota de mi hermano -su tripulación le miro confundida.

-Ace: ¿A quien llamas idiota, estúpido? -se encontraba de cuclillas sobre la barandilla del barco mirándole divertido mientras su hermano caía de culo asustado.

-Nami: ¿ese es tu hermano? -la pelinaranja le miraba de arriba abajo pues no estaba nada mal y además no se parecía en nada a Luffy.

-Ace: si, soy el hermano mayor de este idiota y siempre le he ganado -Luffy se levantaba divertido mientras Sakura le daba una mirada a aquel joven para despues saltar a uno de gruesos palos que sostenían la bandera y tumbarse con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza- vaya, ¿Quién es?

-Luffy: je, je es mi nueva nakama Sakura o como la llamaban… -se callo pues su otro nombre se le había olvidado.

-Nami: la llamaban el Ninja por cierto yo soy Nami, el rubio Sanji, el reno Chopper, el narizotas Ussop, ella es Vivi, el pájaro es Karoo y el de cara de amargado Zoro -Ace asintió a modo de saludo.

-Zoro: ¿a quien llamas amargado huraña? -ambos chocaron sus frentes a modo de batalla.

-Ace: veo que tienes una buena tripulación y eso que iba a decirte que te unieras a la de Barbablanca -poniendo sus pies en cubierta.

-Luffy: no, tendré la mejor tripulación y seré el Rey de los Piratas -Ace seguía sonriendo pues veía como su hermano no cambiaba.

De pronto avistaron seis barcos grandes de Baroque Works tomándolos por sorpresa. Pero no paso mucho tiempo, en un segundo Sakura había saltado de aquel barrote y caído delicadamente para hacer unas posiciones de manos y ser envuelta en pequeños rayos.

-Sakura: Raiton; Raikiri -el cielo de donde estaban los barcos se oscureció con nubarrones sorprendiendo a los Sombreros de Paja y Ace. De entre las oscuras nubes apareció un dragón echo de electricidad que impacto de lleno en los seis barcos destrozándolos completamente- serán pesados, no se cansan nunca…

-Vivi: increíble a matado a cientos de hombre de Crocodile -la pelirosa la miro y divertida le guiño un ojo.

-Sanji: woah Sakura-chan es increíble -moviendo sus piernas y manos como si fuera un espagueti.

-Luffy: sugoi como ha molado era un dragón -la chica asintió con media sonrisa, de verdad aquel muchacho era todo energía.

-Ace: ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -la chica le miro a los ojos poniéndolo nervioso cosa que ninguna mujer antes consiguió si es cierto que como hombre tenia necesidades y las satisfacía con la primera que se lanzaba y fuera de su gusto pero nada mas. Ella sin embargo con una mirada lo ponía nervioso.

-Sakura: vaya un pirata de Barbablanca… bueno pues simplemente tengo ciertas habilidades como controlar los elementos y de ahí hago mis ataques -le explico con facilidad.

-Zoro: nada mal mujer ¿Conoces a Mihawk? -ella le miro y algo en su interior se molesto, ese tipo era un idiota con el ego hasta las nubes y se parecía a cierta persona…- escúchame bien espadachín de cuarta, mi nombre es Sa-ku-ra no mujer -el de pelo verde la miro entrecerrando sus ojos- y si, le conozco y es un buen amigo.

-Zoro: ¿Cómo me has llamado, MUJER? -la miro desafiándola con la mirada al igual que ella y eso le gusto en cierto modo además de que le estaba gustando molestarla.

-Sanji: marimo deja de molestar a Sakura-chan y vamos todos a la cocina a comer -le reprendió el cocinero haciendo que el espadachin chasqueara su lengua y se metió a la cocina seguido de todos, incluso de Sakura y Ace que caminaba a su lado e incluso se sentó a su derecha en la mesa.

Zoro miraba de reojo en la mesa al "hermano" de Luffy pues se acercaba a la pelirosa y sin saber porque no le agradaba, es mas le molestaba y eso que ella no era nada suyo. No se pudo sentar al otro lado de ella por que se había sentado Chopper con las mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente. Al reno le parecía muy bonita y le daba vergüenza y mas cuando la vio mirarle detenidamente y acercar su mano a su cara mientras los demás le observaban.

Chopper cerro los ojos esperando un golpe o algo pero sintió un leve golpecito con su dedo índice en su nariz azul y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sakura: bonita nariz, es exótica -y le sonrió con cariño cosa que a el le derritió y la abrazo por la cintura enterrando su cara en su pecho para su buena suerte ganándose varias miradas matadoras.

-Sanji: dime Sakura-chan ¿Qué te gustaría para comer? -ella le sonrió con amabilidad dejándolo estático.

-Sakura: ¿podrías hacerme ramen y partirme unos tomates por favor? -el cocinero se quedo al principio extrañado pero asintió igualmente.

-Nami: etto… Sakura-san ¿Dónde compras esas ropas? -las ropas orientales (como la de Gintaro de Gingitsune) que llevaba le eran extrañas.

-Sakura: oh, eran ropas de mi pueblo, ropas por decirlo de algún modo… sagradas -Ussop estaba interesado en la conversación.

-Ussop: ¿Cómo que sagradas?¿que quieren decir? -en eso la pelirosa le miro y le sonrió con simpatía agradándole pues hasta ahora había tenido cierto miedo de ella, los rumores que la persiguen no son nada inocentes.

-Sakura: como te lo explico… -se coloco un dedo en sus labios pensativa y sin quererlo a dos hombres de los allí presentes les pareció la imagen mas sensual que habían visto jamás- cada ropa expresa el poder que tienes las que llevaba en Loguetown sin embargo eran un regalo de una persona muy importante para mi y estas son un regalo de mis maestros.

-Sanji: aquí esta la comida señores y damiselas -todos comieron sus comidas y Sakura miraba de reojo como Luffy estiraba su mano para quitarle comida a Ussop y este le gritaba.

Le recordaba tanto que pareciese que se hubiera reencarnado en aquel chico. Luffy soñaba con ser el Rey de los Piratas al igual que una vez el soñó con ser conocido y ser el Hokage. Por eso le ayudaría a cumplir su sueño. Miro de reojo a Vivi, aquella princesa del reino de Alabasta y frunció el ceño, Crocodile era un capullo. Le conoció en uno de sus viajes y en cuanto le miro no le hizo falta nada mas para saber que era un cabron con aires de grandeza además de creerse el mas poderoso.

El gilipollas le había dicho que iba a ser suya y que se la metería hasta hacerla gritar, justo con esas palabras y la molesto porque lo primero ella no era de nadie y lo segundo ese estúpido no iba a metérsela, prefería la muerte. Por otro lado había oído hablar de ese Ace, Puño de Fuego, teniente de la segunda tripulación de Barbablanca. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la princesa Vivi, la miraba con miedo pues no sabia cuando alguno de sus demonios saldría y los mataría.

De pronto, la pelirosa dejo de comer su ramen y miro a la peliazul de ojos violetas que se estremeció por aquella mirada esmeralda fría. Mientras cogía un tomate y le daba un bocado la seguía mirando fijamente sin perderse el temblor que daba su cuerpo.

-Sakura: ¿de que me tiene miedo princesa? -la peliazul pego un brinquito en su asiento y trago duramente.

-Vivi: yo… yo no… -las palabras no salían de la garganta de la princesa pero Nami, decidio contestar por ella.

-Nami: de que uno de tus demonios nos mate -ahora la pelirosa fijo su mirada en la navegante que aunque la mirase como retándola por dentro tenia miedo.

Ace había dejado de comer al igual que todos menos Luffy que las miraba sin entender nada.

-Sakura: mis demonios como tu les dices no os matara, no lo permitiré -aquella ladrona de cabellos naranjas le había dado en una de sus muchas sombras las cuales tendría que soportar su peso.

-Nami: pues que quieres que te diga pero yo tampoco estoy muy segura de eso, ¿Quién sabe lo que podrías hacernos? -la pelirosa de ojos esmeraldas aplasto de golpe el tomate en la mesa salpicando a su alrededor y se levanto con lentitud mirándola.

-Sakura: ¿me estas llamando monstruo, ladrona? -la pelinaranja frunció el ceño y se levanto apoyando sus manos en la mesa y acerco su cara a la de Sakura.

-Nami: si, para mi y para el resto de la tripulación eres un monstruo el cual a Luffy le a dado pena y a decidido traerte pero nosotros no somos tan inocentes como el -todos estaban sorprendidos y Sakura solo se dedico a mirarla por un segundo para apartar su mirada y que no vieran el sufrimiento en ellos.

Se dio media vuelta y salió a la cubierta dejando a todos pensativos pero Luffy estaba con el ceño fruncido. El si que había visto el sufrimiento en los ojos de la pelirosa y se imaginaba por lo que tuvo que pasar por culpa de ello. Sabia que tenia secretos y sombras que la seguían y la mayoría eran dolorosos por lo que miro a Nami con el ceño fruncido.

-Luffy: Nami -la seriedad de su capitán la obligo a mirarlo mientras esta se sentaba y suspiraba mientras le sonreía- te equivocas -Nami se puso seria inmediatamente- todos tenemos secretos que nos acompañan, algunos mas que otros e incluso mas dolorosos como por ejemplo Sakura -Nami miro hacia otro lado pues no quería aceptarlo- ¿acaso no sabes el sufrimiento que tiene que tener, el dolor por el que tiene que pasar por ello? -la navegante le miro algo avergonzada- no tienes ni idea lo que tiene que ser para ella controlar esos monstruos sin que nadie la ayude siquiera -se levanto y se encamino a la puerta pero antes de abrirla dijo unas ultimas palabras- si todos pensáis eso de ella es que sois idiotas… -y se marcho a buscarla dejándolos con aquel pensamiento de culpa.

-Nami: solo he dicho la verdad no se porque se pone así -miro hacia otro lado mientras se ganaba una mirada de reproche por parte de Zoro.

-Zoro: el tiene razón, tu solo has soltado por esa bocaza lo que pensabas tu no lo que nosotros pensábamos -ella le miro mal- lo sabes y lo has hecho por que te cae como la mierda -se reclina sobre la silla y cierra sus ojos- que sabrás lo que esa chica a tenido que sufrir durante muchos años con aquellas criaturas…

-Ussop: te has pasado Nami, yo creo que ella solo quiere ser normal mientras que tu la has juzgado por como se te ha dado la gana sin pensar en como se sentía -Nami chasqueo la lengua.

-Chopper: yo… no he estado mucho aquí pero ella a sido junto a vosotros una de las que no me ha juzgado por ser un reno de nariz azul -agachando la mirada con vergüenza.

-Sanji: por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el marimo y el narizotas Nami-san -Nami le miro incrédula.

-Vivi: Nami-san yo solo tenia miedo pero es normal pues no la conozco a fondo pero no me atrevería a juzgarla tal y como has hecho -Nami agacho la mirada esta vez avergonzada pues lo reconocía, además de tenerla algo de celos- pero tranquila te has equivocado todos lo hacemos siempre puedes disculparte -Karoo asintió con la cabeza y Nami asintió no muy convencida de disculparse pues seguía sin caerla bien.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Luffy nada mas salir de la cocina se dirigió hacia la pelirosa que se encontraba sentada sobre la barandilla con las piernas colgando por encima del mar. El viento hizo danzar sus cabellos atado en un moño alto con mechones sobre su rostro inexpresivo pero de mirada triste. Luffy se acerco a ella y se sentó de igual modo a su lado haciendo que ella le mirara de reojo y miraba despues al mar.

-Luffy: siento lo que Nami ha -ella le interrumpió inmediatamente.

-Sakura: no lo sientas Luffy es lo que ella siente al fin y al cabo aparte de los demás -ella sonrió por primera vez de una manera que a Luffy lo enfureció- no me importa sabes, o eso quiero creer por que desde hace mas de doscientos años he tenido que soportarlo.

-Luffy: hace mas de doscientos años… pero ¿Cómo? -estaba impresionado pues no había conocido a nadie con una vida tan longeva.

-Sakura: es lo que conlleva llevarlos conmigo, tener una vida eterna si así lo quiero -Luffy estaba completamente emocionado- pero no todo es bueno Luffy, ellos están llenos de dolor y odio por lo que nos sucedió en mi pueblo.

-Luffy: ¿Qué sucedió Sakura? -la miraba preocupado pues la expresión de ella era de pura melancolía y tristeza.

-Sakura: hace mas de doscientos años, en mi pueblo o mejor dicho en un mundo relativo a este, había una gran guerra la cual librábamos contra una diosa, Kaguya. Su poder era tal que todos menos mi equipo murió -Luffy sentía por primera vez tristeza pues había soportado aquel dolor ella sola- mi equipo estaba formado por los tres amores de mi vida, por los que daría la mía para que ellos vivieran de ser necesario pero no me lo permitieron, en su lugar ordenaron a los demonios que como estaba medio muerta me revivieran y se metieran en mi interior -Luffy la miraba sorprendido- todos accedieron menos el demonio mas poderoso que decidió permanecer a mi lado con forma de katana salvo que tenia el poder de volver a su forma demoniaca -sonrió melancólicamente sin saber que detrás de ellos se encontraban todos escuchando aquella historia tan triste- en plena batalla y medio muerta me desmaye y cuando desperté en cuatro días todo estaba destrozado y a mi lado quedo un pergamino en el que me daban sus pertenencias mas preciadas. Habían muerto todos.

-Luffy: lo… lo siento mucho -ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Sakura: no tienes por que, mis demonios están cargados de dolor y odio pues también tenían personas a quien querer y perdieron quedando solamente yo como su esperanza -soltó un suspiro lastimero y cerro sus ojos pensando en ellos- a veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si yo hubiera dado mi vida por ellos.

-Luffy: no digas eso -la interrumpió de golpe- ellos dieron su vida por que te querían y ahora gracias a ellos te he podido conocer, viendo que eres una persona de corazón roto pero que sanara y nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Sakura: te equivocas Luffy no creo que quieran sienten miedo y asco a ser posible -miraba el sol que se iba ocultando poco a poco.

-Zoro: no. Te equivocas mujer -ella le miro de reojo sorprendida de verlos allí- yo no siento esas cosas por ti solo veo a una mujer fuerte a la que tengo que superar pero que no me cae para nada mal.

-Ussop: yo veo a una mujer fuerte que ha pasado por muchas cosas y yo la ayudare a sanar de ellas además de ser su compañero de bromas -el de nariz alargada bromeo sacándola una sonrisa.

-Chopper: yo siempre estaré contigo y nunca te dejare -esas palabras se clavaron en su corazón.

-Sanji: siempre que lo desees le preparare el mejor ramen que nunca haya existido -ella rio entre dientes divertida.

-Ace: yo no me quedare mucho pero cuenta conmigo rosadita -el de pecas la miraba con aquella sonrisa picara.

-Sakura: vaya, gracias pecas -ella le guiño un ojo divertida y Luffy se rio por como le llamo.

-Vivi: yo siento lo de antes es solo que los rumores… -la pelirosa negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sakura: tranquila princesita, todo a su tiempo -la princesa asintió mientras Karoo asentía fervientemente y graznaba.

-Nami: yo… mmm… no era mi intención decir eso sin conocerte -la de mirada esmeralda la miro sonriendo con melancolía.

-Sakura: sabes algo, te pareces tanto a mi mejor amiga casi hermana que verte y oirte me duele el alma por recordar que no pude salvarla ni intentarlo apenas -se volvio hacia ellos y Luffy hizo lo mismo mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro.

-Nami: ¿Cómo… se llamaba? ¿Cómo era? -esas preguntas la hicieron feliz a Sakura solo de recordar el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-Sakura: se llamaba Ino aunque yo la llamaba Ino-puerca y ella a mi frente de marquesina -todos sonrieron solo de verla recordar momentos felices- era muy terca, fuerte y decidida además de una cotilla de primera -recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que estaban juntas -desde pequeñas fuimos rivales pues a las dos nos gustaba el mismo chico pero lo mío fue distinto porque también estaba enamorada de el y me hice fuerte mas que ella incluso para estar a la altura de el -eso no hizo mucha gracia a dos de los allí presentes -yo no tenia un poder como ella de entrar en tu mente si lo quería pero si era mas decidida y además de que mi clan o los de mi apellido se caracteriza por la fuerza en la que amamos y el poder que esto nos otorga -ella intentaba estar a la par mía pero no lo consiguió aunque ya no importaba pues volvíamos a ser hermanas -paro su historia de recuerdos y la miro- no te culpo por decirme monstruo por que lo soy pero al menos me gustaría que me conocieras primero.

-Nami: y así será, aunque no soy igual de fuerte como as contado que era tu "hermana" -la pelirosa le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Esa noche, la pelirosa les había contado una parta de su pasado oscura y les había hablado de uno de sus recuerdos mas dolorosos. Si, se habían ganado su confianza y esperaba llevarse muy bien con ellos aunque no quería ilusionarse. Esa noche se quedo afuera sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la barandilla mientras encima de ella estaba Chopper durmiendo apaciblemente. La pelirosa le acariciaba la cabeza ahora sin gorro y el roncaba sin problemas. Poco a poco fue amaneciendo y el reno se despertó para ponerse el gorro e ir a su la do nuevamente mientras veían como el espadachin cogía con ambas manos unas pesas de bastante peso y también con su boca. Ace por su parte estaba enfrente de ella y Chopper al otro lado del barco con el gorro tapándole la cara pues estaba traspuesto. Nami y Vivi salieron junto con Karoo y Sanji a la cubierta para sentarse a su lado con unas bebidas frescas con hielo.

Ussop y Luffy y hacían el tonto y reían de sus propias tonterías a lo que Nami les regaño pero pasaron de ella.

-Sakura: si que te cuesta levantarlas pesas espadachin -el de pelo verde soltó las pesas en el suelo y la miro con reproche.

-Zoro: pues levántalas tu mujer -Sakura levanto una ceja divertida pues es que ningún hombre la retaba de tal manera.

-Sanji: háblala con mas respeto marimo -a Zoro le salió aquella vena palpitante en la sien pues le molestaba que ese rubio se metiera en la conversación con la mujer sin saber por que.

-Zoro: contigo no hablo cocinero y bien levántalas -se aparto un poco dejándola espacio suficiente a lo que ella rio abiertamente sorprendiéndolos a todos y despertando a Ace que pensaba que era mas hermosa que de costumbre.

-Sakura: mira que tienes ganas de quedar en ridículo -se levanto y se paro detrás de las pesas para con una mano coger una como si fuera una pluma sacando gritos de jubilo y alegría y otros de admiración. Ella divertida lanzo hacia arriba y todos pensaron que estaba loca pero la cogió como si fuera de nuevo otra pluma- retarme es lo peor que puedes hacer además esto… no es peso para mi.

Y lo dejo con los dientes apretados esa mujer era un misterio que ciertamente le gustaría resolver el solo.

-Luffy: increíble que fuerza -Ussop asentía fervientemente.

-Sakura: mi maestra me enseño, era la mujer mas fuerte que conocí pero la supere con eso de estar enamorada aunque poco me duro pues luego simplemente quería ayudar al que siempre me admiraba y yo solo le rechazaba -Nami la miro interesada.

-Nami: ¿Qué quieres decir? –quería saber en cierto modo mas de su pasado.

-Sakura: mi equipo estaba formado por Sasuke Uchiha, el chico por el que mi mejor amiga y yo nos volvimos rivales aunque despues ya no fue así, Naruto Uzumaki el cual estaba enamorado de mi y solo quería que todos lo reconociesen pues el tenia el demonio de 9 colas en su interior y yo que prácticamente no era nadie además del mejor maestro Kakashi Hatake o el ninja Copia.

-Nami: vaya… ¿Cómo eran? -Sakura sonrió por breves momentos.

-Sakura: eso os lo contare en otro momento me temo -se volvió a sentar al lado de Chopper que se recostó sobre ella y nadie comento nada mas

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya estaban en las tierras del reino de Alabasta, donde los Sombreros de Paja y Ace anclan en el rio Sandora el Going Merry.

Al bajar del barco la tripulación se topo con unos Kung-fu Dugongs a quien fácilmente los derroto Luffy pero no se libraron de ellos pues estos seguirían a Luffy a donde quiera que fuese como su maestro a lo que Chopper les dio la mitad de su comida para evitarlo y continuar su camino no sin antes Vivi enviar a Karoo a donde su padre con un mensaje donde le explicaba toda la situación.

 **1° Erumalu:**

Aquella ciudad era conocida también como la Ciudad Verde pues era un oasis en medio del desierto, conocida por sus zonas verdes y sin embargo ahora estaba sepultada por la arena a lo que Vivi soltó algunos sollozos de dolor preocupando a Sakura y sus compañeros. Era lógico que a la futura reina le doliera los destrozos que habían ocurrido allí pero no se merecía aquel sufrimiento. Sakura sin embargo no era paciente en cuanto al sufrimiento de los demás y en medio de lo que quedaba de la ciudad se arrodillo para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y hacer unas posiciones con sus manos.

-Sakura: Jutsu de Arena: Reconstrucción territorial -de pronto la tierra y la arena comenzó a temblar fuertemente y los edificios formados de arena solida comenzaron a levantarse nuevamente creando de nuevo la ciudad pero aun le faltaba aquellas zonas verdes y húmedas que la caracterizaban.

-Ussop: increíble… -miraba impresionado todo a su alrededor como había tomado forma poco a poco.

Sin embargo Zoro había observado la respiración algo agitada de la pelirosa y se preocupo sin saber porque aunque el lo atribuía a que la consideraba su amiga o compañera pero no era eso, era algo mas profundo que no reconocería.

-Sakura: aun… no he acabado -a la pelirosa le costaba con algo de frecuencia respirar pero hizo otra posición de manos- Jutsu de madera: Repoblación Arbórea -los arboles salieron del suelo volviendo a su lugar donde se suponía que estarían. La pelirosa se intento levantar pero se tambaleo levemente pero antes de que Zoro o Ace la alcanzasen ahí estaba Chopper cargándola en su espalda con forma de reno a cuatro patas- lo siento… Chopper pero mis poderes tienen su lado malo… -dijo sonriendo débilmente.

-Chopper: no te preocupes Sakura has hecho algo realmente extraordinario -devolviéndola una sonrisa enorme.

-Vivi: o por Kami… -la princesa se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola y llorando sobre su hombro- gracias, gracias y mil gracias significa mucho para mi -la pelirosa solo asintió sonriendo.

-Sakura: no te mereces lo que ese capullo esta haciendo a tu reino así que te ayudare en todo lo que este en mis manos -aquellas palabras llegaron al fondo del corazón de la peliazul.

A continuación continuaron su camino por el gran desierto con aquel sol ardiente encima de ellos…


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

La tripulación junto a Ace seguía su camino por el desierto cuando Luffy es engañado por unas aves que se hicieron las muertes mientras otras le quitaban sus cosas incluida su comida y bebida. Sakura le miraba divertida viendo lo parecido que era en los gestos de enfado y las rabietas que hacia, a Naruto. Tan parecidos… y sin embargo no tenían nada que ver. Ace reía entre dientes al ver a su hermano menor enrabietarse y salir corriendo al desierto tras las aves mientras el estaba sentado en la sombre de una roca.

Zoro negaba con la cabeza ante la estupidez y el despiste de su capitán, Nami le gritaba incoherencias mientras Sanji protestaba pues no tenían comida ni agua. Chopper solo suspiraba cansado y Sakura al verlo solo le cogió en sus brazos y se sentó al lado de Ace con el en brazos. Esta acción causo que cierto espadachin se enfadara y comenzara a discutir con Sanji por una tontería irrelevante. Mientras Ace disfrutaba de la cercanía de la mujer a su lado que sonreía enternecida al reno.

Vivi intentaba tranquilizar a Zoro y Sanji cuando un temblor fuerte les llamo la atención y Sakura se levanto inmediatamente al igual que Ace quien se puso a su lado. Enfrente suya vieron a Luffy correr junto a un camello huyendo de un enorme lagarto de color rojo oscuro. Sakura corrió en dirección al lagarto y cuando Luffy y el camello estuvieron a su lado ella hizo unas posiciones de manos e inhalo aire hasta llegar sus pulmones.

-Sakura: Katón; Aliento de Fuego -al expulsar el aire contenido en sus pulmones expulso una gran llamarada de fuego al igual que un dragón a lo que Ace la miro impresionado pues no sabia que tenia el mismo poder que el, el de controlar el fuego.

El lagarto dejo de arder dejando un montón de carne asada lista para comer cosa que la tripulación no desperdicio. Zoro con sus espadas lo corto en pequeñas porciones en menos de diez segundos y todos comenzaron a comer agradeciéndole en silencio a la pelirosa.

-Nami: Luffy ¿y ese camello? -el camello se dejo acariciar por la pelinaranja mientras se hacia el galán en cierto modo.

-Chopper: dice que se perdió en el desierto y ese camello quiso comérselo cuando Luffy le ayudo y luego Sakura le aso -todos menos Sakura miraron a Chopper.

-Vivi: ¿le entiendes? -asombrada por la habilidad del reno.

-Chopper: si, es normal porque sigo siendo un reno -rascándose la nuca avergonzado- además es un pervertido solo llevara a las mujeres.

-Sakura: en ese caso que lleve a Nami y Vivi iremos mas deprisa -todos estuvieron de acuerdo pues era una gran idea.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **Baroque Works**

Mientras en otro lugar apartado de allí, se encontraban los agentes oficiales de Baroque Works reunidos en el Spider Caffe para encontrarse todos juntos con Mr. 0 (Crocodile, aunque no lo saben) en Rainbase. Entre ellos se encontraba uno que pudo copiar los rostros de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja salvo de Sanji, Chopper, Ace y Sakura que se encontraban en ese momento en la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a Rainbase se sorprendieron en cuanto vieron sentado en aquella mesa larga a nada mas y nada menos que a uno de los Shichibukais, Crocodile también conocido como el Dios del Desierto. A su lado estaba sentada Miss All Sunday mirándoles con cansancio y aburrimiento además que detrás de ellos había un Bananawani (cocodrilo gigante con una banana en lo alto de la cabeza). Se encontraban en el sótano del casino, contándoles la ultima de sus misiones cuando fueron interrumpidos por Mrs. 3 cosa que no duro mucho por que Crocodile le lanzo a la madriguera de los Bananawanis y se lo comieron.

Bon Clay le pone al tanto de como son aquellos que acompañan a la princesa Vivi pues el se encontró con ellos y pudo coger sus apariencias gracias a la fruta Mare Mare.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **Yuba**

La tripulación llego a la que era la guarida del ejercito Rebelde, Yuba. Aquella fue la ciudad donde Kohza el amigo de la infancia de Vivi y ahora el jefe del Ejercito Rebelde residía solo que vieron nada mas que a un ciudadano algo viejo y delgado bastante demacrado. Para sorpresa de Vivi era nada mas que el padre de Kohza, Toto quien era un buen amigo de su padre el rey y había decidido quedarse en Yuba cavando con la palabra de que la arena no le derrotaría.

El anciano les conto que ahora el ejercito rebelde se encontraba en un oasis cerca de Nanohana, en Katora. Les dio un lugar donde dormir y a la mañana siguiente Vivi se enfurruño en ir a Katora a hablar con Kohza.

-Luffy: ¡No! No iremos allí -todos le miraron y su hermano solo espero a ver que decidiria su pequeño hermano.

-Vi: no puedes hablar en serio, si vamos derrotaremos hablaremos con Kohza -pero Luffy solo pudo negar con la cabeza serio. Vivi enfadada y con una rabieta se abalanzo sobre Luffy para abofetearle pero alguien se interpuso recibiendo la bofetada, era Sakura.

Vivi analizo la situación y retrocedió con algo de temor y culpa. Zoro solo frunció los puños pues aquella princesa era bastante cría además de estúpida.

-Vivi: Sakura-san yo… yo… -solo atinaba a retroceder.

-Sakura: princesa comprendo su angustia… -dijo lentamente mientras volvía su cara a mirarla- pero no es momento para hacer una rabieta o una tontería, Luffy tiene razón -la princesa la miro sin comprender- si quieres parar esto cuanto antes tienes que ir directamente a por el capullo que provoco todo esto.

-Vivi: pero eso seria como meternos en la boca del lobo… es una locura -ella le miraba con reproche.

-Sakura: todo esto ya es una locura así que lo mejor es parar a ese cerdo -la princesa lo medito por unos instantes.

-Vivi: esta bien os llevare a donde esta Crocodile,… os llevare a Rainbase, a su casino -todos sonrieron y Luffy grito emocionado pues quería luchar contra Crocodile.

De pronto Sakura sintió un repentino mareo y callo hincando una rodilla en el suelo y una mano apoyada en la arena respirando agitadamente y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Todos se preocuparon inmediatamente pero no se atrevían a acercarse, aun tenían miedo.

"Míralos Sakura te tienen miedo, asco, terror… lo huelo en sus aromas"

-Sakura: (cállate joder, no me hagas esto)

"¿hacer que? Soy parte de ti, si fueran tus amigos te aceptarían tal y como eres"

-Luffy: ¡Sakura! -aquella voz… la reconoció era Luffy y la llamaba, la necesitaba y confiaba en ella, no la tenia miedo.

"Que patético, no tardara en dejarnos como hicieron los demás… "

Volvió en si para mirar a todos que tenían en sus ojos ciertamente miedo pero Luffy tenia preocupación, nada de miedo o terror. Eso la tranquilizo pero la dolió que los otros no confiaran en ella.

-Sakura: Luffy… -se levanto lentamente y los miro decepcionada- tranquilos no os hare daño, ya dije que no lo hare y no lo permitiría aunque es normal que aun no me tengáis confianza -se vuelve hacia Luffy y sonríe en agradecimiento- gracias por confiar en mi, has logrado algo que otros no, evitar que uno de mis demonios saliera… su nombre era Matatabi y si hubiese llegado a salir… no se que pasaría -le abrazo sorprendiéndole- gracias.

Se separo sonriéndole enormemente y siguieron su camino a Rainbase mientras los demás se sentían algo culpables pues no habían confiado en ella. Durante el camino a Rainbase, Ace decide que es hora de separarse de ellos pues tiene que seguir su rumbo para encontrar a Barbanegra.

-Ace: lo siento muchachos pero yo tengo que irme así que por favor cuidar al idiota de mi hermano… -los chicos estaban algo tristes pues se marchaba y les había caído bastante bien- y rosadita…

Ella le miro con una vena en la frente pues le jodia que le llamara así, solo ha habido un hombre que lo ha hecho y ya no estaba con ella. La molestia se evaporo cuando noto el calor corporal de Ace dándola un abrazo rodeando con sus fuertes brazos a Sakura por la cintura. La pelirosa estaba estupefacta y algo sonrojada pues hacia varios años que no sentía la cercanía de un hombre. El se separo levemente y la beso la frente donde tenia el rombo y se separo mirándola con cariño y aquella sonrisa picara.

-Ace: ya nos volveremos a ver rosadita… y no creas que me caes mal, todo lo contrario -la guiño un ojo poniéndola roja sin saber que un espadachin estaba rojo de furia y celos de ver aquella escena. Le molesto tanto que apartar la mirada y darlos la espalda.

-Sakura: tu tampoco me caes mal pecas pero… no me llames rosadita -se acerco hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro con el ceño fruncido y la mirada salvaje que encendió el cuerpo del muchacho- me llamo Sa-ku-ra -y se giro marchándose dejando en el aire aquel olor tan excitante y exótico a cerezas.

Cuando todos se quisieron despedir mas adecuadamente Ace ya había desaparecido de aquel desierto y Zoro apretaba tanto los dientes que parecía que se iba a romper la mandíbula.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **Rainbase**

Cuando llegaron a Rainbase había un montón de gente rica ignorantes de lo sucedido en el reino de Alabasta y con el cabron de Crocodile. Sin embargo cuando menos se esperaron se vieron rodeados por la Marina de Smoker y Tashigi. En cuanto la mirada de Zoro y Tashigi se encontró la de este, se crispo pues le recordaba a su mejor amiga y rival. Sin mas remedio se separaron en dos grupos; Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Luffy y Sakura iban al Casino donde fueron perseguidos por Smoker. Mientras Sanji, Vivi y Chopper se quedaron afuera vigilando la entrada.

Con el grupo de Luffy.

Mientras el gerente del casino los dejo pasar por la zona vip cosa que extraño a Sakura y Zoro que estaban atentos a cualquier cosa entraron desconfiados huyendo de Smoker que les pisaba los talones y cuando tomaron el camino que ponía "Piratas" Zoro y Sakura lo supieron… era una trampa en la que habían caído como moscas. De pronto el suelo desapareció tirándolos a todos por el y Zoro no se lo pensó cuando cogió de forma nupcial a Sakura la cual se agarro a su cuello de forma inconsciente, para que no la pasara nada.

Luffy junto a sus amigos y Smoker cayeron dentro encerrados en una celda hecha de Kairoseki, una piedra que hace la función del agua quitando los poderes a Smoker y a Luffy.

-Crocodile: me han dicho que me llamabas… Sombrero de Paja -su mirada que estaba centrada en Luffy reconoció a todos y se centro en Sakura- pero mira también a quien hemos pescado…

-Sakura: ¿Cómo te va, capullo? -su mirada era salvaje cosa que excito a Crocodile y se rio abiertamente.

-Crocodile: sigues siendo igual de salvaje… -se relamió los labios mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- eso me encanta.

-Sakura: que te jodan maldito cabron -le dio la espalda y le ignoro pero no duro mucho al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse fuertemente. Ella miro de reojo y se giro inmediatamente agarrándose a la verja viendo preocupada a Vivi- Vivi…

-Luffy: ¡Vivi! -cuando se acerco a la verja se mareo y cayo mareado.

-Miss All Sunday: aquí la tienes -la amarro a una silla enfrente de el mientras esta se retorcía.

-Sakura: suéltala maldita zorra, cuando salga te partiré en dos… -la miraba con odio y uno de sus demonios despierto olía el miedo de la chica a la que se lo dijo y comenzó a empujar su mente amenazando con salir causando que ella se agarrara la cabeza y se hincara de rodillas en el suelo.

-Crocodile: tranquila Robin, no te hará nada es un animal salvaje enjaulado -la rabia recorría las venas de Sakura, la había llamado ese cerdo Animal- ¿Qué tal princesa?

-Vivi: ¡Que te den! -de pronto recibió un fuerte golpe que la mando a volar chocando contra el suelo y que la sangre brotara de su boca.

-Zoro: maldita sea -miro a Sakura preocupado- no dejes que te domine Sakura -le susurro en su oído.

"Tanto tu como yo queremos dar la bienvenida a ese capullo vamos, déjame salir… convirtámonos en uno Sakura-sama"

"A que espera, ese cerdo se hace llamar Dios del Desierto y no es mas que un monigote… demostrémosle que no es nadie"

-Sakura: lo siento Zoro pero… -le miro de reojo dejándole ver como sus ojos verdes esmeraldas cambiaban pero no como aquella vez… esta vez solo su pupila se convirtió en una estrella de cuatro puntas y los tatuajes se extendieron por su piel- es demasiado tarde aunque -una cola apareció en su espalda pero esta vez era de color rosa chicle como su pelo- solo obtendré sus poderes y seré yo misma.

Crocodile y Robin habían observado y presenciado aquella escena y estaban impresionados. Robin recordaba escrituras antiguas del pasado que hablaban de un demonio de las arenas que se le consideraba un dios lleno de odio hacia los humanos.

-Robin: no puede ser… -la pelirosa les miro y sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos se hizo de arena atravesando la verja y sorprendiendo a Crocodile- como es que tu…

-Sakura: así es querida, yo -su voz cambio a una mas grave y ronca- soy Shukaku -y volvió a sonreír como si se tratara de un juego.

-Crocodile: ¿Qué mierda es esta? -Luffy la miraba con admiración pues había podido contener a aquel demonio.

(Continuara)


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

(Continuación)

Crocodile miraba con atención a aquella mujer que en un pasado la quiso en su cama, debajo de el gritando su nombre mientras la penetraba con fuerza en todas las posiciones solo de imaginárselo de nuevo se volvía a poner duro pero es que ahora tenia cola, unos ojos que destilaban fuerza y tatuajes por toda su piel. Robin en cambio había leído sobre ese demonio y si pensaba Crocodile enfrentarse a el iba de culo y contra el viento.

-Crocodile: ¿Qué jodida broma de mal gusto es esta, cerezo? -la muchacha se reía entre dientes haciendo que la paciencia del Shichibukai se esfumara.

-Robin: Crocodile… vámonos de aquí ya -el hombre la miro incrédulo ¿hablaba enserio? – te enfrentas en este momento a uno de los demonios con cola, el que mas odio siente a los humanos el que controla la arena a voluntad y esta misma le protege… Shukaku.

-Sakura: debo sentirme alagada de que sepas tanto de mi -le envió una sonrisa que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-Crocodile: esta vez te hare caso Robin -se giro a mirar a Vivi- me pregunto que harás cuando ataquemos directamente Alubarna donde tu amiguito Kohza atacara al rey así todos morirán y yo podre hacer renacer un reino -y Robin junto al Shichibukai desaparecieron. Den un remolino de arena.

Sakura poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad y cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Zoro: ¡Sakura! -se aferro a los barrotes mirándola preocupado.

-Smoker: tranquilo muchacho, solo esta cansada -notaba que a aquel chico le gustaba e incluso mas, estaba enamorado aunque no lo reconociese y se identifico así mismo cuando era joven y tuvo algo con ella.

En ese momento llegaron Sanji y Chopper al mismo tiempo que todos los Bananawanis comenzaron a aparecer para comerse a la chica cosa que Sanji evito golpeando a todos y al golpear a uno en el estomago salió una bola echa de cera de la cual salió Mr. 3. Sanji le derroto con facilidad obligándole despues a abrir la celda. Mientras Vivi ayudaba a colocar a Sakura encima de Chopper para ir mas rápido.

De pronto la sala comenzó a inundarse y Sanji recogió a Luffy para sacarlo de allí, Chopper cargo a la pelirosa y Zoro obligado por su capitán a Smoker. Como agradecimiento el Capitan de la Marina los dejo marchar y le dijo a Tashigi que hiciera lo que ella creyera conveniente dejándola confundida y el se marcho con su moto fuera del desierto.

Antes de irse de allí, la tripulación se monto en un cangrejo gigante amigo del camello dejando atrás a Luffy quien lucho contra Crocodile y perdió. En ese momento Sakura se levanto despierta y agitada sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. Zoro intento tranquilizarla pero no pudo pues un montón de arena rodeo a la pelirosa de la cintura y la arrastro camino atrás donde el Shichibukai se encontraba con Luffy.

-Zoro: ¡Sakura! -intento alcanzar su mano pero le fue imposible.

-Chopper: ¡No, Sakura-san! -el reno miraba como la chica les daba una mirada tranquilizadora mientras era arrastrada.

Mientras con la pelirosa, aun debilitada por aquella pelea con ese capullo, pensaba en como mierdas iba a luchar contra el y hacerle frente si estaba en las ultimas aunque una idea algo descabellada se le ocurrió. De pronto la arena dejo de envolverla y cayo al suelo donde se quejo por el dolor en su espalda y miro detrás de ella al Shichibukai con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y detrás de en un agujero de arenas movedizas donde localizo la poca energía de vida de Luffy.

-Crocodile: ¿pensabas que iba a dejarte a ir sin mas? -la pelirosa comenzaba a levantarse con cuidado- mira que eres estúpida, sabes aun sigo pensando en ti y sobre todo lo hago cuando tengo a una zorra debajo mía gritando mi nombre de placer… imagino que eres tu y me vuelvo completamente loco.

-Sakura: ni muerta dejaría que un gilipollas como tu me tocase -el Shichibukai solo atino a reir como un loco.

-Crocodile: y dime ¿Cómo piensas luchar? Estas en las ultimas -la pelirosa en ese momento le dedico una sonrisa enigmática haciendo que el frunciera el entrecejo.

-Sakura: puede que si o puede que… no -de pronto se mordió el dedo el cual inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar y empezó a escribir en la arena con letras orientales- Edo Tense: Jutsu de Reanimación.

De la misma arena para sorpresa de Crocodile salió un ataúd de madera marron que se abrió mostrando a un joven que nada mas abrir sus ojos y mostrar unos violetas con la esclerótica (parte blanca de nuestros ojos) totalmente negra. Salió del ataúd a paso lento mostrando a un muchacho joven como Sakura, de cabellos azul clarito hasta sus hombros con una espada tan grande como el mismo.

Sus dientes eran igual de afilados que los de una piraña y su piel tan pálida que parecía que nunca le hubiese dado el sol. Era mas alto que la muchacha pero no mas que el, además de que estaba delgado pero sus músculos estaban marcados.

-Crocodile: tsk ¿ahora revives a los muertos? -miro divertido e incrédulo a la pelirosa.

-Sakura: que te jodan capullo -miro al espadachin- Suigetsu, el es tipo arena como Gaara su debilidad es agua.

-Suigetsu: tsk dicho y echo jefa -hizo unas posiciones con sus manos y al inhalar el oxigeno para expulsarlo despues, salió un potente chorro de agua que al Shichibukai no dio tiempo a esquivar y le dio de lleno.

-Crocodile: maldito muerto de mierda -miro a Sakura con rabia- nos veremos mas tarde puta -y se marcho dejándolos ahí en el desierto.

Sakura reacciono a los pocos segundos y saco a Luffy de aquel agujero al mismo tiempo que Pell el guardia de la princesa llegaba. Sakura sano a Luffy perdiendo la conciencia por lo que el muchacho revivido desapareció en partículas de papel. Pell no daba crédito a lo que vio pero aquella mujer con apariencia de ninfa había salvado la vida a aquel muchacho. Segundos despues llego Miss All Sunday montada en una carroza guiada por un Bananawani.

-Robin: ese muchacho dormido en tus brazos es el que ayuda a tu princesa y ella de su tripulación… son la única salvación para ella y tu rey así que llévalos a Alubarna cuando se recuperen -dejándole anonadado ella se marcho y el solo pudo mirarla estupefacto mientras lo hacia ¿Por qué le había ayudado?

Luffy comenzó a pedir comida y a abrir sus ojos para ver a su lado el rostro agitado de la pelirosa inconsciente y a Pell malherido a su lado mirándoles con ¿esperanza?

-Luffy: ¿Quién eres tu y que le has hecho a Sakura-chan? -Pell le miro desconcertado y de pronto pensó en la situación en la que se encontraba y como se vería por lo que comprendió por que Luffy pensó aquello.

-Pell: tranquilo muchacho, soy Pell ayudante del Rey Cobra y padre de Vivi -Luffy se relajo visiblemente- la ayudante de ese tal Crocodile me dijo que los llevara a ambos a Alubarna allí se librara una batalla decisiva.

-Luffy: ¿y Sakura-chan? ¿Qué la ha pasado? -Pell solo se encogió de hombros sin saber pues el llego cuando la pelirosa se había desmayado.

-Pell: os llevare de inmediato a Alubarna a ambos para evitar una batalla innecesaria -Luffy asintió y cogió de forma nupcial a Sakura mientras Pell se convertía en un gran halcón que los llevaría a Alubarna.

Mientras con los muchachos de la tripulación y la princesa, habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad donde Karoo había llegado con unos amigos de su especie para ayudarlos. La princesa le agradeció mientras Zoro miraba por donde habían venido pensando en aquella mujer que le dejaba en ridículo y le desafiaba. Usopp sabia que le ocurría pero decidió callar y Nami estaba preocupada por su capitán pues no regresaba.

-Sanji: bien haremos esto, están la puerta central en la que estará la princesa Vivi para intentar parar al ejercito rebelde obviamente los perros falderos de Crocodile estarán allí así que entraremos nosotros en acción -todos asintieron pero Zoro solo se dedicaba a escucharle y pensar en su capitán y la mujer- Usopp y Pestañas irán a la puerta del norte -los dos asintieron -Nami y Zoro irán a la puerta Oeste- Nami suspiro derrotada- Chopper a la Este y yo iré al centro por si acaso.

Todos estaban preparados con capuchas ocultando sus rostros para que no reconociesen cual era la princesa montados en los patos veloces y comenzaron a ir a Alubarna para ponerse en sus puestos. No tardaron mucho en llegar y colocarse en sus posiciones mientras sentían y oían los gritos de guerra a lo lejos del ejercito rebelde el cual iba liderado por Kohza. Por otro lado Luffy y Sakura iban montados en la espalda de Pell quien los llevaba a toda velocidad a la ciudad para evitar aquel desastre a toda costa.

En ese momento Sakura se sentó en la espalda del hombre-halcón respirando agitada con los ojos bien abiertos examinando donde se encontraba y al ver a Luffy mirándola preocupado se relajo, el estaba bien y eso la tranquilizo.

-Luffy: ¿Cómo estas Sakura-chan? -al principio ella sintió una punzada en su corazón por como la había llamado pero no le importo es mas la gusto…

-Sakura: tranquilo, es solo que no había utilizado tanto poder desde hacia tiempo y mi cuerpo se resiente al principio pero ya estoy como nueva -sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

-Luffy: Pell nos llevara hasta Alubarna y así podre acabar con ese gilipollas -ella sonrió al recordar a Naruto, Luffy era igual no se rendía nunca.

-Sakura: de acuerdo Luffy pero para hacerlo debes darle en su punto débil -al ver la cara de Luffy desconcertada y confundida se rio entre dientes- el es de arena por lo que tendrás que golpearle estando mojado o dándole golpes con algo liquido.

-Luffy: ya veo… gracias Sakura-chan la próxima vez ese cabron se lo pensara dos veces si hacer lo que esta haciendo -Sakura asintió compartiendo lo que el decía.

[A partir de aquí comenzare a escribir sobre la gran batalla de Alubarna de los Agentes Oficiales de Baroque Works contra la tripulación de Luffy solo que meteré ha ciertos personajes de Naruto que no os esperareis aunque no será en este capitulo]

Vivi estaba en la puerta central con Karoo viendo con dolor como a lo lejos el ejercito rebelde levantaba el polvo mientras sus caballos corrían a toda prisa hacia ella. Sabia como pararle pero lo que no sabia era si iba a funcionar aquella idea. Los caballos se iban acercando a ella por lo que comenzó a gritar hacia Kohza igual que cuando eran niños.

-Vivi: ¡LIDEEER! -Kohza creía que estaba escuchando fantasmas del pasado o algo así, por lo que no paro su correr- ¡LIDEEEER! -Cuando Kohza estuvo a punto de ver a Vivi uno de los infiltrados de Baroque Works en el ejercito real disparo una bala de cañón dirigida a Vivi.

Todo paso a cámara lenta tanto para ella como para el ejercito rebelde. Una pelirosa cayo del cielo al suelo cayendo sobre una rodilla y conectando su puño en el suelo causando un temblor fuerte que asusto a los caballos de todo el ejercito rebelde por lo cual frenaron y permitió a Kohza ver a Vivi, su amiga de la infancia de la cual estaba enamorado desde pequeños viendo la alegría que desprendía al ver a esa mujer con fuerza descomunal. La bala de cañón iba directa a ellos cuando una pared de arena se formo delante de ellos evitando un desastre.

-Sakura: Hola de nuevo princesita ¿me he perdido algo? -Vivi negó con la cabeza- ¿y los demás? -buscaba con la mirada a los demás.

-Vivi: se fueron a distraer a los Oficiales de Baroque Works -la pelirosa solo chasqueo su lengua con irritación.

-Sakura: Vivi -la princesa la miro atenta pues nunca se había referido a ella por su nombre- cuéntale a tu amiguito rebelde la situación yo ayudare a los demás -Vivi asintió y comenzó a contarle todo lo que descubrió a Kohza que estaba anonadado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ **Sanji vs Mr. 2 (Bon Clay)** */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Desde hacia mas de diez minutos había llegado delante suya un tipo con pinta extraña, vestido con un tutu rosa de mujer y pintado como un travesti cosa que lo asqueo. Al principio no se lo pensó dos veces y le golpeo fuertemente con una de sus patadas pero resulto ser que ese idiota travestido sabia transformarse en sus amigos. Primero le mostro la forma de Usopp pero no cayo y le golpeo tan fuerte como para quitarle la tontería aunque no lo hizo, en su lugar le dio a Sanji donde mas le dolía… se convirtió en Nami.

El nunca golpearía a Nami aunque el de delante suya no era ella no podría… era como golpear a la chica que le gustaba y eso no era de caballeros. Cuando aquel travesti se estaba burlando de su debilidad pues el estaba ya con varias costillas rotas al lado de Sanji apareció del suelo un ataúd asustándolo totalmente y confundiendo a Bon Clay. De aquel ataúd salió…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ **Usopp y Chopper vs Mr. 4 y Miss Merry Christmas** */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chopper se había encontrado desde un principio peleando solo contra aquella mujer topo y el tipo lento. Eran Mr. 4 y Miss Merry Christmas con un cañón-perro que lanzaba bombas cada vez que estornudaba llamado Lasso. Eran poderosos y estaban derrotando a Chopper sin lugar a dudas pero apareció Usopp para ayudarlo. Pero de poco sirvió, aquella mujer espantosa que gritaba como una desquiciada se metía en agujeros bajo tierra ciertamente como un maldito topo. El grandullón que era lento, les lanzaba con un bate las bombas que el perro lanzaba por ordenes de ellos.

Chopper acabo en las ultimas sin transformación ni nada mirando con lagrimas a Usopp que le habían lanzando tantas bombas e incluso golpeado contra un gran muro de ladrillos dejándolo inconsciente y con la nariz rota. La mujer topo había salido de sus agujeros y se dirigía hacia el riéndose como una loca. Pero para su sorpresa y temor, cuando estuvo a un metro o menos salió a su lado del suelo un ataúd que casi le hizo desmayarse del susto. Se abrió de golpe dejando salir a…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ **Nami vs Miss Doublefingers** */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Nami había estado con Zoro desde un momento pero les había tocado encontrarse con los mas fuertes y psicópatas para su mala suerte. El primero era un tipo grande con el pecho al aire y moreno llamado Mr. 1 y la tipa era una pija gótica que se creía la mejor además de estar loca llamada Miss Doublefingers. Con algo de suerte, Zoro se quedo luchando contra ese grandullón y ella contra la loca, pues había estado equivocada, loca era poco.

Esa tía podía hacer que todo su cuerpo se convirtieran en pinchos como un puto erizo hiriéndola en el tobillo dejándola medio coja. Casi sin poder correr utilizo el arma que Ussop la hizo y al principio creyó que la había matado… cuan equivocada estaba solo la había cabreado mas por haberla herido y despeinado. Con uno de sus pinchos la atravesó el hombro haciendo que gritara de dolor y encima se riera complacida. Iba a torturarla estaba segura de ello aunque no duro mucho cuando apareció del suelo justamente al lado de donde estaba de rodillas tirada un ataúd de madera asustándolas a ambas. Miss Doublefingers retrocedió desconfiada y Nami solo espero lo peor que no llego, simplemente salió del ataúd un….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Zoro vs Mr. 1** /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Zoro se encontraba cara a cara con ese hombre de piel morena y mirada aburrida fija en el, recordando de donde se le hacia familiar y de pronto se le vino a la mente aquel cazarecompensas que era capas de hacer de sus partes cuchillas tan afiladas que partían por la mitad un edificio y se lo propuso como un reto para hacerse mas fuerte… mal hecho.

Ninguna forma de lucha suya servía, las frenaba e incluso le hería causando que se desangrara por lo que decidió usar el Ittoryou cosa que solo logro hacerle un pequeño corte que le enfado y como un demente se abalanzo contra el. Zoro al estar en sus ultimas pues se iba a caer por la falta de sangre lo esquivo tirándose al suelo para mirarle mientras Mr. 1 caminaba hacia el como un león cuando va a atacar a su presa. Estando a dos metros de distancia de el, apareció a la derecha del espadachin un ataúd que le hizo formar una mueca de confusión y algo de terror pues eso daba mal fario.

Se abrió de golpe para sorpresa de ambos revelando a...

[Una cosa que me gustaría decir para aquellos que leen mi historia. Que te gusta y me das el gusto de saber que te ha gustado con un comentario pues os lo agradezco de veras y me encanta vamos que me vengo arriba y subo mas seguido pero sino os gusta no la leáis. A ver no me tenéis por que decir que es una mierda o cosas así y que la borre por que no lo hare mas que nada por que hay a personas que les gusta pero oye hacer lo que os de la gana]


	9. Capitulo 9

[Retomando las batallas que deje de la tripulación de Luffy… ]

Capitulo 9

• **Sanji vs Mr. 2 (Bon Clay)**

Sanji miraba anonadado aquel ataúd el cual se abrió de golpe y salió caminando estoico y sereno un muchacho de cabellos castaños largos hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrados en una coleta baja, con ropas orientales de ojos color perla sin pupila y la esclerótica negra.

-Sanji: ¿Quién… -no podía articular palabra estaba totalmente paralizado y Mr. 2 igual solo que le miraba analizando la situación.

-Neji: soy o mas bien era un antiguo compañero y amigo de Sakura -le miro de reojo causando escalofríos con aquellos ojos tan extraños- me llamo Neji y he venido a modo de ayuda y apoyo (va igual vestido que en Naruto Shippuden)

-Mr. 2: no eres mas que un muerto -la voz de Bon Clay era tan irritable que causo un tic nervioso en la ceja de Neji- no podrás contra el arte del ballet.

-Neji: no se que es eso que has dicho… pero probaras el Ojo Blanco -y nada mas decir "Ojo Blanco" finas venas se resaltaron sobre sus pómulos hasta sus ojos tomando por sorpresa al enemigo.

Bon Clay no se lo espero dos veces para atacar a Neji pero el al tener el Ojo Blanco veía cada movimiento con anticipación y con cada golpe que el moreno aplicaba al travestido le causaba inmovilidad en sus extremidades hasta el punto de que cayera inconsciente, derrotado sin mover sus brazos o piernas.

-Sanji: ¿Qué le has hecho? -se levantaba con algo de dolor en sus costillas y se encendía despues un cigarro.

-Neji: mi Ojo Blanco al activarlo me permite ver unos finos conductos por los que circula el poder que tiene el ser humano o el enemigo en cuestión así que solo tengo que utilizar mis fuertes técnicas para córtalos y dejarle inconsciente y sin movilidad.

-Sanji: así que te ha enviado Sakura ¿Cómo? -Neji se giro hacia el haciendo que su pelo se moviera al compas del movimiento y le dejara ver su rostro y apariencia completa de un muchacho bastante guapo de apariencia fría y su piel con grietas.

-Neji: el poder de Sakura es tanto que puede convocarnos aun estando muertos para ayudarla en casos como estos, extremos -Sanji asintió no muy convencido.

-Sanji: si puede reviviros eso quiere decir que a sus compañeros también ¿Por qué no lo hace? -Neji solo suspiro cansado y cerro sus ojos con pesar.

-Neji: por que seria como recordarle que no pudo hacer nada por salvarlos -Sanji cambio inmediatamente su mirada.

-Sanji: debe de sufrir demasiado… -el ninja revivido asintió- ¿Dónde esta?

-Neji: con una chica de cabello azul -de pronto miro hacia donde se encontraban las puertas de la entrada principal- debo irme… -comenzó a convertirse en cachos de papel que se desintegraban poco a poco- a sido un placer pirata -y desapareció con esas palabras dejando allí a Sanji.

-Sanji: igualmente ninja… -y con aquellas palabras dirigidas a aquel ninja comenzó a caminar por las calles en busca de sus compañeros no sin antes quitarle las gafas al tal Bon Clay pues eran de Usopp.

• **Usopp y Chopper vs Mr. 4 y Miss Merry Christmas**

El pequeño reno casi se desmaya en cuanto vio aparecer aquel ataúd de la tierra mientras que los Agentes de Baroque Works lo miraban incrédulos. Se abrió de golpe con ruido sordo y de el salió un chico de la misma edad de Sakura, de cabellos rubios dorados lisos atados en media coleta alta, de piel blanca agrietada, ojos azules como el cielo y la esclerótica negra vestido con una túnica negra y nubes rojas.

-Miss Merry Christmas: ¿Qué broma es esta y quien es este estupido-estupido? -Deidara frunció el entrecejo pues esa mujer tan rara le recordaba al irritable de Tobi.

-Deidara: cállate mujer gritona ahora vas a saber lo que es el verdadero arte -metió las manos en la arcilla y las bocas de estas comenzaron a formar figuritas de arcilla como arañas pequeñas.

Mientras la mujer-topo se metió bajo tierra en uno de sus agujeros y despistarlo pero fue muy mala idea pues esas arañas se metieron bajo los agujeros y la rodearon pegándose incluso en su cuerpo. En ese momento el rubio sonrió complacido al escucharla gritar como con asco y se giro a mirar al reno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Deidara: tranquilo pequeño tu y tu amiguito el narizotas estáis a salvo -se giro a ver el campo de agujeros- me mando la rosadita y ahora observa el verdadero arte de… la explosión ¡KATSU!

Nada mas gritas esa palabra una fuerte explosión bajo los agujeros levanto una gran nube de polvo que hizo cerrar los ojos de los allí presentes que estaban asustados. Mr. 4 intentaba encontrar con la mirada a su irritable compañera y la encontró muerta con con la lengua para afuera y los ojos desorbitados. Enfadado intento enviarle una bola explosiva pero Lasso estaba siendo oprimido por una especie de ciempiés de arcilla.

-Deidara: adiós mascotita… ¡Katsu! -y nuevamente se formo una explosión que mando por los aires a esa especie de perro totalmente inconsciente. Mr. 4 ya no sabia que mas hacer y le miro esperando su próximo movimiento.

-Mr. 4: maldito… ¿Quién eres? -Deidara sonrió al mismo tiempo que miles de arañitas se pegaban al cuerpo del grandullón.

-Deidara: soy Deidara miembro de la mejor organización de ninjas renegados de Clase S y amigo de la rosadita además… -le enseño las bocas de sus manos sorprendiendo tanto a Chopper como al de Baroque Works- el arte es una explosión… ¡Katsu!

Y una nueva y mas potente explosión cubrió el campo de polvo que se disipo dejando ver a aquel hombre bocabajo mientras el humo salía de su cuerpo.

-Chopper: ¿Cómo lo has… hecho? -Deidara se volvió hacia el y sonrió de medio lado orgulloso.

-Deidara: pequeño yo tengo el poder de la explosión, con mis bocas-le enseño las palmas de sus manos haciendo que abriera totalmente sus ojos- creo muñecos de arcilla explosiva como has visto hecha con mi energía y con decir Katsu explotan… es algo así como el detonante.

-Chopper: increíble… -Deidara miraba enternecido a ese reno, Sakura había elegido bien a sus nuevos amigos.

-Deidara: sera mejor que cures al narizotas… -el muchacho fue desapareciendo poco a poco no sin antes dejar en el suelo la figurita de arcilla de el, de Chopper.

El reno la cogió maravillado y guardándola bajo su gorro corrió a curar a Usopp que estaba aun inconsciente.

• **Nami vs Miss Doublefingers**

Nami miraba aterrada aquel ataúd al lado de ella y Miss Doublefingers no se lo creia parecia irreal pero en cuanto se abrió y la tapa cayo al suelo mostrando un joven con gafas negras tapando sus ojos, chaqueta con capucha puesta verde clarito, debajo un jersey oscuro que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, con unos pantalones negros (Shino de Naruto Shippuden). Mirando a la de cabellos azules oscuros con sua manos en sus bolsillos.

-Miss Doublefingers: ¿Qué clase de broma es esta niñata? ¿otro de tus truquitos de magia? -Nami ni siquiera la contesto pues las palabras no la salían.

-Shino: generalmente -ambas le miraron al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió las recorría al escuchar su ronca voz- no soy de gastar bromas además… ella nunca podría invocar a los muertos.

-Miss Doublefingers: bueno pues guapo voy a mandarte de vuelta a tu bonito ataúd -el chico para sorpresa de Nami ni se inmuto.

-Shino: permíteme dudarlo -seguía impasible ante la amenaza de la agente de Baroque Works- además Sakura esta poniendo su vida en riesgo al invocarme no solo a mi sino a mas excompañeros por lo que no la defraudare.

-Nami: ¿En peligro? -Nami no comprendía nada.

-Shino: así es además… creo que es hora de dejar tanta palabrería -en ese momento la mujer-erizo emitió un pequeño chillido de molestia y se vio como de su brazo derecho caía al suelo una arañita no mas grande que una moneda y se subía hasta la palma de la mano del chico.

-Miss Doublefingers: ¿¡Que mierda me has hecho!? -la mujer se estaba poniendo completamente roja.

-Shino: es muy sencillo… soy del clan Aburame, los que controlan a los insectos y lo que te ha picado era la araña mas venenosa que existe -la de Baroque Works cayo al suelo de culo mientras intentaba buscar aire- es una Viuda Negra y te causa la muerte en menos de un minuto.

Y así fue, a los pocos segundos despues de la explicación del muchacho la chica estaba en el suelo amoratada y con espuma saliendo de su boca con los ojos desorbitados. Nami le miro con terror en sus ojos pero el chico tan enigmático se giro a mirarla a través de aquellas gafas tan oscuras.

-Shino: no tienes por que tener miedo, Sakura me ha mandado a mi a ayudarte un poco -Nami asintió relajando visiblemente- será mejor que vayas a donde la puerta principal donde iran todos pues allí esta ella, os curara con Katsuyu -y desapareció en miles de pedacitos de papel que se desintegraron poco a poco.

-Nami: oh por Dios, gracias Sakura… sino hubiera sido por ti -se levanto cojeando levemente- hubiera sido un "Pincho Humano" -se encamino hacia la puerta principal cojeando con dolor y sosteniendo la herida de su hombro.

• **Zoro vs Mr. 1**

Sino hubiera sido por ese ataúd que reconocía que le había dado un buen susto al aparecer a su lado, ese loco de cuchillas lo hubiera hecho lonchos como si fuera un queso. Del ataúd salió un hombre moreno y musculoso con gafas oscuras, camiseta blanca apretada, bufanda y pantalones azules con una especie de brazaletes en sus muñecas (es Killer B de Naruto Shippuden)

-Mr. 1: ¿Qué es esta broma? ¿Quién eres tu? -Killer B rio divertido por la situación y por la cara de Zoro por supuesto pues era todo un poema.

-Killer B: Mi nombre es Killer B y voy a luchar contra ti -el Agente de Baroque Works miro hastiado a ese tipo y sin mas se lanzo hacia el.

Mr. 1 no daba crédito a lo que paso, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarle el tipo desapareció y reapareció justo detrás de el para golpearle fuertemente al mismo tiempo que recibía una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Si, al tocarle ese hombre había sido electrocutado, y aun con unas pocas fuerzas intento herirle incluso pero cuando lo hizo la herida se cerro con partículas de papel y fue golpeado nuevamente y electrocutado cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-Zoro: ¿Quién mierda eres tu? -con su espada apoyada en el suelo buscaba estabilidad.

-Killer B: soy amigo de Sakura tu compañera -Zoro abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y también se canso de las rimas tan tontas- ella me reanimo para que te eche una mano -moviendo su mano a modo de despedida- ha llegado el momento, vete a la puerta del centro -y con esa estúpida rima se marcho dejando a un Zoro con las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda aunque por otro lado le agradecía a la pelirosa que enviase a ese tipo pues sino hubiese sido un espadachin en lonchas.

• **Con Vivi y Sakura**

Kohza no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar al igual que todos pero por una parte concordaba, pues una parta de el al igual que la de los demás sabían que el rey Cobra era incapaz de hacer algo así. Sin embargo lo que preocupaba a la princesa era Sakura que le habían comenzado a sangrar los ojos y del labio le recorría una fina línea hasta gotear al suelo. De pronto la pared de arena se disipo y vieron a unos metros de ellos a Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji y Zoro que al mirar el estado de Sakura corrieron a su lado.

La pelirosa habia resistido como no hacia tiempo, había reanimado nuevamente a nada mas y nada menos que cuatro personas a la vez. Sakura enfoco a sus compañeros y asustada por sus estados realizo el sello que hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

-Sakura: Jutsu de Invocacion: Katsuyu -y al lado suya aparecio una babosa igual de alta que ellos asqueandolos- ella es… mi invocacion os… curara -y cayo hacia adelante.

La babosa se comenzo a separar en pequeñas babosas que se pegaron en sus cuerpos y comenzaron a ser curados sorprendentemente. El primero en curarse fue Zoro que no dudo en ir a donde Sakura y sentarse a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. Despues fue Chopper que corrio y le puso sus pezuñitas en su rostro por la sangre de su boca y ojos. Luego fueron Nami, Usopp y el ultimo Sanji que tenia unas costillas rotas y alguna que otra hemorragia interna.

-Katsuyu: no se preocupen -los piratas miraron a la babosa de tamaño anormal -el sangrado es debido al cansancio de su cuerpo al soltar de repente ese poder pero no esta nada mas que cansada.

-Chopper: ¿Cuándo despertara? -Chopper la miraba preocupado.

-Katsuyu: puede que quince o veinte minutos no creo que mas -y se esfumo en una nube de humo a lo que todos los del ejercito rebelde miraron desconfiados y Kohza solo observaba como estaba su amiga de preocupada por esa chica.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Despues de que aquella babosa curara a los Sombreros de Paja y Vivi les hubiera explicado a los rebeldes lo sucedido, uno de los de Baroque Works les dijo algo tan impactante que Vivi comenzó a desesperarse y llorar amargamente mientras Kohza trataba de tranquilizarla en vano. Aquel cabron les dijo que había una bomba colocada en el centro de Arubasta lo suficientemente potente como para arrasar la ciudad y con ella a su padre el Rey Cobra quien lo tenia Robin y Crocodile.

Zoro no se lo pensó cuando le corto el cuello de un espadazo por ser tan capullo. Nami miraba preocupada a su amiga Vivi que lloraba abrazada al rubio. Usopp en cambio miraba atento y confuso la espada de funda naranja de la pelirosa y Sanji miraba al narizotas.

-Sanji: ¿Qué te pasa Usopp? -el del tirachinas le miro algo serio y confundido.

-Usopp: no no, nada…es solo que creía haber visto algo pero creo que es por el calor que hace que veo ilusiones -aun no estaba muy convencido pero decidió dejarlo pasar pues no quería que le vieran como el loco.

-Kohza: ese maldito de Crocodile es un cobarde si estuviera aquí… -no termino de decir la frase cuando le interrumpieron.

-Sakura: si estuviera aquí se reiría en tu cara de lo débil que eres… -Zoro la ayudo a levantarse pues aun estaba mareada.

-Kohza: ¿Cómo dices mujer? -Zoro frunció el ceño pues ese idiota no era nadie para hablarle así… solo el podía bajo su punto de vista.

-Sakura: lo que oyes, ese capullo es lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer frente a Shukaku pero ahora no creo que quiera… -con una sonrisa de medio lado intrigo a Sanji.

-Sanji: ¿A que te refieres? -mientras se encendía un pitillo miraba a la pelirosa con curiosidad.

Delante de la tripulación, a un metro de Sakura, apareció un remolino de arena que fue formando una especie de mapache de pelaje arenoso con tatuajes azules eléctricos y de ojos verdes con una estrella de cuatro puntas de pupila.

-Shukaku: a que yo me lo comería mocoso -la voz algo aguda, un poco ronca y burlona que salió de aquel animal asusto a los allí presentes- oh vamos ¿no sabéis quien soy?

-Chopper: ¿Qué …eres? -la pelirosa cogió con sus brazos al ¿mapache? Y este se dejo hacer acomodándose a sus brazos.

-Sakura: el es el demonio de una cola Shukaku, solo que se ha amoldado a una estatura muchísimo mas pequeña -el demonio asintió.

-Shukaku: comprendí desde el interior de Sakura lo que sentía por vosotros pues mi jinchuriki así lo sentía por ella y bueno… he decidido unirme a su causa para salir en libertad y estar en sus brazos ku, ku, ku.

-Zoro: Sakura ese capullo ha puesto una jodida bomba en medio de la ciudad además de secuestras al rey y estar con Luffy -la cara de la pelirosa se descompuso y el mapache volvió ha hablar.

-Shukaku: Sakura tengo una idea -todos le miraron atentos- ¿recuerdas que tenia la mejor defensa del mundo shinobi? -la pelirosa asintió- pues descubrimos donde esta ese artefacto y solucionado ku, ku, ku.

La pelirosa sabia que el biju de una cola tenia razon pero le preocupaba mas el hecho de no saber donde estaba Luffy. Si a el le pasase algo no se lo perdonaria pues se habia prometido que le ayudaría a cumplir su sueño. Era como Naruto y no ayudarlo seria como si no ayudase al que fue una vez amigo suyo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Luffy vs Crocodile** /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luffy corria por lo que se suponía que era el cementerio de la familia real y se encontró con un pasadizo secreto a través de una estatua. Corriendo escaleras abajo pensaba en las palabras de la pelirosa y se miro los puños llenos de sangre pensando en que funcionaria. De pronto escucho voces y por una apertura en uno de los pasillos vio al rey sentado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada y a la mujer que los ayudaba pero que estaba de lado de Crocodile siendo atravesada en su estomago por su garfio.

Sin poder contenerse estiro su brazo y cerrando fuertemente su mano formando un puño lo lanzo directamente a Crocodile que le dio el tiempo suficiente para que viera como lo golpeaba. Sakura tenia razón, el liquido es su debilidad. Crocodile le miro con rabia e inicio una pelea contra Luffy mientras el templo oculto en el subsuelo comenzaba a derrumbarse. El rey Cobra no daba crédito a lo que veía, ese muchacho daba todo de si para ayudarlos y vencerle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Con los demás** /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Vivi y Kohza habían averiguado a unos cinco minutos de que explotara la bomba donde se encontraba y ahora todos se encontraban corriendo en su dirección para frenar el impacto que destruiría la ciudad y también mataría al rey. Sakura llevaba en sus brazos a Shukaku que observaba las calles de aquella ciudad que iba a ser destruida con cierta nostalgia pues en cierto modo le recordaba a Suna.

Recordaba cuando se encontraba en el interior de sus jinchurikis y estos eran odiados por esto siendo tratados como basura, como si ellos fueran los demonios en si. En ese momento la imagen de Gaara le llego a la mente del demonio justo en el momento en el que este dio su vida por salvar la del demonio en aquella guerra contra la diosa de la Luna reviviendo malos sentimientos en el.

Habían llegado sin darse cuenta a la plaza cuando solo quedaban dos minutos de la explosión cuando el biju salto de los brazos de la pelirosa y se coloco a un metro delante de los piratas junto al líder de los rebeldes y Vivi. Los miro de reojo y hablo con voz sumamente seria.

-Shukaku: Sakura… -la aludida espero a que hablara- esta ciudad me recuerda a Suna cuando la destruí llevado por el dolor y el odio hace muchos años -cerrando los ojos continuo- el Kazekage hizo lo que no tenia que haber hecho… sellarme en su hijo -Sakura abrió los ojos al saber a quien se refería- es por eso que quiero remediar la culpa que sentía en ese entonces además de que lo hago por Gaara para que este orgulloso de mi por eso quiero pedirte algo -ella le miro curiosa al igual que todos.

… tu chackra del sello Yin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Luffy vs Crocodile** /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cobra no daba credito a lo que veia, el Shichibukai cansado de pelear con ese muchacho se habia cambiado parte del gancho dejando el lado de la parte venenosa logrando dañarle pero lo que mas le sorprendio es que el muchacho seguia levantandose como si nada le hubiese pasado y ademas que eso desquiciaba al Shichibukai.

-Crocodile: maldito pirata de quinta ¿Por qué tanta lucha? -cambiando su gancho venenoso por un cuchillo afilado- te matare como la cucaracha pesada que eres y me llevare a la mujer de cabellos rosa presa conmigo a mi merced.

La furia invadió a Luffy pues el no era nadie para llevarse a Sakura y menos tenerla como una esclava ni nada parecido.

-Luffy: por encima de mi cadáver -la mirada que lanzo al Shichibukai le divirtio.

-Crocodile: oh no me digas que te gusta… no eres mas que un estúpido al que derrotare y despues me la llevare a donde no vea la luz del sol además de satisfacerme de todas las maneras posibles.

El rey pensó que aquel hombre era un ser totalmente asqueroso que buscaba la codicia pero cuando vio a Luffy vio esperanza, la esperanza de que los salvara a todos de la mentira de ese tirano que se disfrazaba de héroe. De pronto el rey vio como Luffy se lanzaba a golpearle millones de veces al Shichibukai haciendo que chocara contra el techo y cuanto mas le golpease mas grande se hiciera el agujero de este…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ **Con los demás** */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El demonio del tamaño de Chopper delante de ellos comenzó a hacerse mas y mas grande a cada segundo que pasaba hasta ser el triple de grande que los edificios de esta tanto que los piratas, el líder del ejercito rebelde y Vivi retrocedieran asustados. Sakura en cambio dejo que el demonio la colocase encima de su cabeza y viera a la torre donde se encontraba un gran reloj y donde se suponía que estaba la bomba.

De hecho lo sentía, sentía la energía que esta derrochaba por lo que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas encima de Shukaku y este comenzara a concentrar su energía.

-Shukaku: bien Sakura cuando yo te diga -la pelirosa asintio para juntar sus manos en una posición extraña (como Sakura en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja encima de Katsuyu)- Defensa de Arena.

Una pirámide de arena con una serie de sellos negros se comenzó a formar alrededor de la torre con la bomba taponándolo por completo evitando que la explosion acabase con todo a su alrededor mientras a lo lejos los guardias reales y un consejero del rey miraban todo anonadados.

-Shukaku: ¡Ahora!

En cuanto el demonio dio la orden todos los de la ciudad sintieron la liberación de una potente energía que procedía de Sakura. El rombo verde de su frente se extendía por su cara y cuerpo cual tatuaje y pasaba por la piel del demonio a los sellos de la pirámide reforzándola completamente. Apenas quedaban cinco segundos cuando detrás de ellos salió del suelo el Shichibukai volando hasta lo alto del cielo y en ese momento ocurrió la explosión.

No destruyo la ciudad pero si sintieron un potente viento huracanado con granos de arena proveniente de la pirámide y despues de taparse los ojos para que no les entrase oyeron un ruido sordo. Se destaparon inmediatamente para ver detrás de ellos a Crocodile inconsciente y todo magullado en el suelo tirado mientras a su lado había un agujero del que salió Luffy impasible con el rey Cobra que nada mas ver a Vivi la abrazo y la que acompañaba a Crocodile desmayada por la falta de sangre.

Sin embargo lo que Zoro había oído no era de esa dirección así que miro a donde debería estar Sakura y ese demonio para ver a la pelirosa en el suelo bocabajo. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a su lado y volteando su cuerpo para poner la cabeza en sus rodillas llamo a Chopper.

-Chopper: que extraño… -observando que no tuviera ninguna herida- no tiene nada por lo que solo este cansada.

-Sanji: pobre Sakura-chan ha hecho un gran esfuerzo -Luffy miraba agradecido a Sakura aunque esta no podía devolverle aquella mirada.

En ese momento el cielo eligió para llenarse de nubes oscuras y llover fuertemente causando la alegría y el jubilo de todo el mundo. Ese hecho fue provocado por un barco que confisco la marina y era llevado por Smoker y un teniente de la misma. Los del palacio acogieron a los piratas y los dieron de comer a parte de curarlos pero en cambio Zoro estaba serio, por que la pelirosa llevaba ya tres días sin despertar despues de que ocurriera todo eso además de que la que acompañaba a Crocodile desapareció de allí.

Mientras la pelirosa se encontraba en la enfermería ya despierte mirando a través de la ventana la oscura noche de Alubarna. Vestida con una blanca de seda que las criadas la colocaron para dejarla dormir en aquella cómoda cama. De pronto el ruido de la puerta abrirse la hizo girarse y encontrarse a uno de los consejeros reales… Pell.

La miraba algo sorprendido de verla levantada y sonrojado pues lo que llevaba puesto dejaba mucho a la vista sobretodo por que debajo de aquella bata de seda no había nada mas. Para la vista de la pelirosa Pell era apuesto y exótico ciertamente además de bastante tímido pues previniendo sus intenciones de irse avergonzado hablo.

-Sakura: tranquilo Pell-san no muerdo puede pasar -mirando como le daba la espalda para irse.

-Pell: yo… señorita debo avisar a sus amigos de que esta -no le dejo acabar la frase pues cogiéndole del brazo le metió adentro y cerro con cerrojo tras de si. Sus compañeros estaban abajo y según el jaleo que había tardarían un milenio en terminar eso sino se embriagaban.

La chica le cogió de la mano llevándole consigo hasta el tocador y se sentó encima de este con las piernas abiertas para despues atraerle hacia ella y estar el en medio de estas, a centímetros de su rostro. El hombre no daba crédito a lo que pasaba pero cuando ella le lamio el labio inferior y ronroneo como un gato su autocontrol se fue a la mierda. La beso con dureza y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo por las caderas con fuerza. Mientras ella pasaba sus manos por detrás de su cuello profundizando su beso y jugando con su lengua el se subía su túnica blanca de guardia real.

Pell antes de penetrarla jugó con su clítoris haciendo que ella gimiera de placer en su oído cosa que lo excitaba de sobremanera pero todavía no quería metérsela. Sin embargo la pelirosa tenia otros planes y quería que fuese rápido, de echo no parecía ella pues sus ojos eran de distinto color aunque eso Pell no lo noto. Se acerco a la oreja de este y lamiéndola sensualmente causando que gruñera como un animal le susurro…

-"Sakura": …follame -y fue suficiente para el hombre.

La penetro con fuerza sacándola un ronroneo que le gusto muchísimo, y volvió ha hacerlo fuerte y despacio haciendo que cada estocada que daba ella gimiera y se retorciera de placer cual gato. El hombre no podría aguantarse mas y aumentando el ritmo su miembro erecto palpito dentro de ella y cuando esta hizo un movimiento pélvico que le volvió loco gruñió su nombre y se vino dentro de ella.

Cesando sus envestidas, paro para descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y recuperar su respiración. Cuando Pell pensó en ese momento en lo sucedido salió de ella aun sin mirarla a los ojos se arreglo su traje y se marcho de allí. Lo que no sabia es que la muchacha había sido manipulada por otro de sus demonios sin evitarlo y ahora volvía en si para suspirar avergonzada y levantarse caminando hasta la cama donde se acostó.

Al día siguiente todos se iban y la princesa se despidió como es debido de sus amigos llorando mientras ellos sonreían con alegría pues se llevaban una gran amiga.

-Luffy: que calmado esta el mar… -reflexionaba sentado apoyado en el mástil.

-Robin: tienes razón…

[Haber hay un poquin de lemon pero no he querido hacerlo a lo hardcord de momento por que eso lo hare con uno que sea un personaje poderoso y que se de el momento… Y gracias por los comentarios ] **;***


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Todos miraban a aquella mujer subida en su barco, aquella que había sido subordinada de Crocodile y le había ayudado con su cometido de conquistar el reino de Alabasta. Zoro se preparaba para sacar su espada y de luchar si era necesario, Sanji la miraba con corazones en sus ojos y gritaba "Mellorie". Usopp, Chopper y Nami temblaban ligeramente pues era una asesina ex subordinada de el Shichibukai que casi pudo matar a Luffy. Sakura prácticamente pasaba de ella, no la caía ni bien ni mal.

Por la sencilla razón de que aun siendo aliada de Crocodile los iba ayudando, les ayudo a salvar el reino de Alabasta en cierto modo y no quería ningún enfrentamiento con ella aunque eso no quitaba que cuando estuvieran solas la diera una ligera advertencia, para dejar las cosas claras. Observo como ya se había ganado a Luffy, Chopper y Usopp con sus poderes, a Sanji no había echo falta pues era bonita había que decirlo y el cocinero era un pervertido, blanco y en botella leche. Nami al principio parecía reacia pero en cuanto la que decía ser arqueóloga la dio una bolsa llena de diamantes y oro la cosa cambio. Zoro si era reacio y desconfiado de ella aunque lo que si noto la pelirosa y sin saber por que le molesto era que aquella mujer coqueteara con el espadachin aunque este ni cuenta se daba.

-Nami: bueno Luffy nuestro próximo destino será Jaya, a dos días de aquí al noroeste -dijo mirando la extraña brújula delante de ella.

-Chopper: ¿y Shukaku Sakura-san? -ella le sonrió enternecida.

-Sakura: esta aquí -señalo su mente con su dedo mientras Robin la miraba desde la cubierta- mientras no halla arena el no podrá manifestarse como en Arubasta.

-Zoro: una cosa Sakura… -ella miro como el se sentaba en el suelo de las escaleras y se apoyaba contra la barandilla- ¿Qué son tus espadas?

Sabia que precisamente el iba a hacerle esa pregunta en cierto momento así que se preparo su mente para no derrumbarse mientras contaba el relato.

-Sakura: esta de aquí -saco a Chôkuto de su funda y la clavo en el piso- es la katana de uno de mis compañeros de equipo, Sasuke.

-Nami: ¿del que estabas enamorada? -la pelirosa asintió con cierta nostalgia.

-Sakura: durante la batalla contra Kaguya, según me conto Kurama, dijo que el me protegió con el Susano 'o una técnica milenaria y sumamente poderosa -todos escuchaban el relato y aunque a Zoro no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia estaba atento- yo creía que el me detestaba pues yo era como el bien decía una "molestia" pero Kurama me dijo y demostró lo contrario -Usopp trago lentamente mientras ojeaba la espada- Sasuke tenia una técnica tan poderosa que con solo una mirada te hacia revivir tus peores pesadillas -el ceño de su rostro se incremento- Kaguya intento arrebatarle sus ojos también conocidos como el Sharingan pero antes de que pudiera, el sello su alma en su espada, llamada también Chôkuto.

-Robin: si te amaba al fin y al cabo… -su mirada hacia la pelirosa era de tristeza.

-Sakura: según yo lo veía no pero… llegue a comprender que lo que el quería era alejarme de esa oscuridad en la que estaba inmerso -sonrió con melancolía- según Kurama sus ultimas palabras fueron "Con esta espada yo te guiare pues tu eres la luz que ilumina la oscuridad".

-Nami: que romántico y a la vez triste -Sakura simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Sakura: y -guardo su Chôkuto para sacar a su katana naranja rojiza que hizo que los ojos de Zoro brillaran- esta es Kurama, el demonio de nueve colas Kyubi no Yoko. Su poder es mayor que el que tenia mi compañero Sasuke y era el biju de mi otro compañero Naruto -sonrió con alegría- la luz de su corazón nos iluminaba a todos incluso a el por eso le cogió cariño sintiendo sus mismos sentimientos.

-Usopp: si sentía los mismos sentimientos que tu compañero Naruto quiere decir que… +-la pelirosa asintió con melancolía.

-Sakura: yo para Naruto fui su primer amor y desde el momento en que comenzó a amarme el demonio también lo hizo -cerrando sus ojos con dolor al recordar el pasado- mi compañero Naruto en cambio murió a mi lado según todos los demonios "me gustaría respirar mi ultimo aliento junto a la persona que con una sonrisa volvía mi mundo al revés y me daba el poder de seguir adelante" fueron sus ultimas palabras.

-Sanji: aquella mujer fue un monstruo… -Sakura le miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura: yo en cierto modo la comprendo… -abriendo sus ojos impresionados la miraban sin dar crédito- ella al llegar al mundo shinobi cientos de años antes de nuestra generación se enamoro de un hombre de gran corazón de cual quedo embarazada pero su poder era tal que nosotros los humanos la temíamos y queríamos matarla -en ese momento miro fijamente a Zoro el cual le sostuvo la mirada- ella huyo y en el intento mataron a su mejor amiga por lo que comió del fruto del Sinju, un árbol de gran poder convirtiéndose en la diosa de la Luna matando a los de aquel poblado como venganza pero… -su mirada se desvió al horizonte- sus ansias de poder crecieron y sus hijos la sellaron en la Luna misma.

-Robin: he leído algo sobre eso… -la pelirosa la miro- según he leído aquel árbol se convirtió en una gran bestia…

-Sakura: el Juubi la bestia de diez colas pero fue separado en los demonios con cola por uno de sus hijos -pensativos el anochecer llegaba.

-Sanji: bueno… será mejor que prepare un delicioso ramen para Sakura y para los demás carne asada -Luffy grito entusiasmado haciendo reír a todos menos Sakura que se quedo en cubierta.

-Zoro: ¿no vienes a cenar? -la pelirosa ni se inmuto por lo que frunciendo el ceño se acerco a ella y sorprendiéndola la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta la cocina- vamos o el cocino gritara como una nena.

Cuando el espadachin la toco ambos sintieron una sensación nueva para los dos, una sensación de calidez los lleno el alma y un escalofrió les recorrió todo el cuerpo. Nada mas entrar a la cocina y sentarse Zoro a su derecha y Chopper a su izquierda el recuerdo de todos comiendo en el Ichiraku Ramen la vino a la mente llenándola de tristeza que Zoro noto y decidió comenzar una nueva conversación mas animada.

-Zoro: ¿aquella babosa que nos curo, quien era? -y acertó pues se la ilumino la cara.

-Sakura: es Katsuyu, mi invocación personal que tiene el poder medico así como otras que tengo… -moviendo su mano como restándole importancia.

-Usopp: ¿hay mas? -la pelirosa sonrió de medio lado.

-Sakura: si, esta Manda la serpiente que Sasuke invocaba y ahora paso a mi -levantando sus dedos comenzó a contar- esta Shizuku (me lo invento XD) el ciervo Rey Albino de mi amigo Shikamaru -la cara de Chopper se ilumino- los perros de Kakashi, mi maestro -Usopp abrió sus ojos impresionado- Gamabunta, el sapo rey de mi compañero Naruto -Luffy la miro como un niño mira un escaparate de juguetes- y por ultimo Tenshi, el búho de mi amiga Ino.

-Nami: increíble tienes muchísimos -Sakura asintió con gracia.

(Dos días pasaron desde que Sakura decidió abrirse y dejar al descubierto sus sombras cuando llegaron al oeste de la Isla Jaya)

-Zoro: vaya una mierda, aquí solo hay fruta -recogiendo piñas.

-Robin: por que estamos al oeste de la isla, donde solo hay arboles tropicales -todos la miraron- en el este de la isla esta Mock Town una ciudad sin leyes llenas de piratas.

-Zoro: ¡¿Por qué cojones no nos lo has dicho antes!? –le recrimino a la arqueóloga pues estaba arto de recoger piñas.

-Sanji: ¡No le hables así a la señorita, marimo! -ambos chocaron sus frentes con rayos en sus ojos.

-Sakura: hace un gran día… -inspirando el aire de la isla- el aire es puro y limpio -sonrió como una niña pequeña y miro a Chopper- Chopper tengo una idea.

-Chopper: ¿una idea? -todos la miraron con curiosidad.

-Sakura: Jutsu de Invocación -de una nube de humo a su lado salió un gran ciervo de su misma altura.

Chopper retrocedió por instinto al recordar los malos tratos que había recibido de los demás renos por ser diferente. Miro a aquel animal tan grande y magnifico. Tenia los ojos azul grisáceos, su pelaje era blanco en su totalidad y sus cuernos eran enormes y afilados de un blanco marfil.

-Luffy: increíble es enorme -su gran tamaño impresiono a todos pero lo que el gran Rey Ciervo veía fijamente era Chopper.

-Shizuku: un placer verla Sakura-san -la pelirosa movió su mano restándole importancia- ¿y tu joven? -dio unos pasos- ¿como te llamas?

La ronca voz del Rey Ciervo envio escalofrios por la espalda a Chopper que trago grueso y temblando ligeramente le contesto.

-Chopper: C… C… -o por lo menos lo intentaba.

-Shizuku: no tienes por que temerme muchacho -una de sus orejas se movio al escuchar el caminar de Nami que le acaricio el lomo impresionada por su belleza- no voy a acerte daño.

-Chopper: Chopper señor -el Rey hizo una reverencia desencajando al reno.

-Shizuku: un placer pero deja las formalidades es problemático -Sakura le miro y resoplo.

-Sakura: mira que eres fastidioso, problemático esto, problemático aquello… me aburres con esa puta palabra -un tic salióen su ojo.

-Shizuku: no seas problemática mujer ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Sakura: oh es verdad -le miro entusiasmada como niña pequeña- hace tiempo que no tte invoco y como Chopper es un pariente cercano tuyo habia pensando en que ambos podrian correr libres en la isla hay mucho espacio -a Chopper se le ilumino el rostro cosa que el rey noto.

-Shizuku: buena idea mujer, vamos muchacho -Chopper adopto su forma cuadrúpeda y corrieron hasta un claro en lo alto de una pendiente mirando el atardecer- ¿Por qué me temes?

-Chopper: ¿Qué? -el rey le miro a los ojos y miro hacia el suelo avergonzado -mi familia no me acepto por tener la nariz azul. Veían en mi una amenaza y me maltrataban a menudo… -el Rey escuchaba atento el relato- entonces comí la fruta del diablo y como tampoco era un hombre completo pues los humanos me temían y me golpeaban.

-Shizuku: muchacho tu nariz es un regalo que te ha dado la vida -el reno le miro- eres diferente y destacas por eso, te envidian pues ellos no son exóticos como tu -los ojos del reno brillaban- mira mi pelaje, soy albino y me despreciaban pero me acabe ganando su confianza y termine siendo el Rey, fiel a mis súbditos -le miro con sus ojos grisáceos- tu eres fiel a tus nakamas y eso no es algo de lo que todos puedan presumir.

-Chopper: gracias Shizuku-sama -el ciervo miro el horizonte y se levanto.

-Shizuku: es hora de volver al campamento muchacho -cuando llegaron el Rey ciervo desapareció y todos vieron en Chopper un brillo especial que antes no tenia.

A la mañana siguiente según zarpaban por el mar en el amanecer, todos se encontraban en cubierta cuando una gran sombra se cernió sobre ellos y al mirar al cielo vieron un gran barco cayendo del mismísimo cielo. Asustados esperaron el golpe o choque que no llego pues cayo a su lado.

-Robin: increíble… -todos se giraron a verla mientras ella observaba el estado deplorable del barco que poco a poco se hundía- es el Log Pose un barco que fue capturado por una isla con una capacidad magnética increíble… la Isla del Cielo.

-Sanji: creo que deberíamos investigarlo antes de que se hunda por completo -asintieron.

Luffy y Usopp van al galeón antes de que se hunda y encuentran un antiguo mapa de una isla en el cielo llamada Skypea. Sin embargo antes de poder terminar de explorarlo el barco se hunde y deciden ir a explorarlo totalmente. Sanji, Zoro y Luffy se ponen unos improvisados trajes de buceo y se sumergen hasta el galeón.

No encuentran mucho, Luffy solamente encuentra un extraño objeto y entre los tres averiguan que en el barco hubo una batalla encarnizada. Mientras tanto arriba con los demás…

[Aviso: siento si ha tardado en actualizar lectores pero tengo que terminar mis estudios y son mas importantes. Si tardo un poco en actualizar es por eso mas que nada además subiré una nueva historia muy pronto de Bleach y Naruto con Sakura también como protagonista junto a Inoue Orihime, os iré comunicando mas al respecto]


End file.
